Haile Potter (The Girl Who Lived) and the Order of the Phoenix
by loveisforrrent
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction. It's Year 5, and Haile Potter, the Girl who Lived, has survived seeing the Darkest Wizard of All Time return from the "dead." It's bad enough losing the love of her life (so far), but now the fear of the inevitable remains. What sort of MYSTERIES does her fifth year hold for her?
1. Chapter 1: Any More Magic

Hi…my name is Haile Potter, but I am almost positive you already knew that. I'm newly fifteen. I know fifteen years old sounds young…but I've already escaped death countless times, fallen in love, lost several people I love and care about, and oh, I also happen to be a witch.

The escaping death part just comes with the job of being Haile Potter. For one thing, I'm no ordinary witch, even if there is such a thing. I'm the Girl Who Lived, who escaped Voldemort…more than once now. I'm famous.

And yes, I've been in love. Cedric Diggory, I'm convinced, was my soul mate. I was only fourteen when I knew him, and that might make me naïve about love. I can only try to explain what I felt for him…and love is what I come up with. A couple months ago, Voldemort murdered him, tearing my heart into pieces.

The other people I lost include my parents, whom Voldemort also killed. I am filled with such remorse and grief that I could simply die. But I won't…because all three of these special people want me to go on. And I will.

However, I know deep down time heals all wounds, and I'm prepared to move on with my life with a lighter heart. Crying hasn't helping me…so I've stopped crying. Sometimes it's hard though…like when I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

Anyway, this story begins in the living room of the Dursleys' house. This summer had been one of the worst thus far. The only communication I had with the wizarding world was from Sirius, Ron, and Hermione, telling me not to worry, and I would be able to come soon. They weren't allowed to tell me anything, and I was infuriated.

I was sitting behind the couch, facing the door. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, my aunt and uncle, were sitting on the couch, watching the news, while I silently listened.

I did this every day, to see if I could scrounge any information about the wizarding world that would somehow make it onto the Muggle news. So far, there had been nothing.

After I decided there was nothing, again, I slipped quietly out of the room. I also slipped out of the house, and walked down the street by myself.

I came to a park, and sat down on the swings. I felt so _lonely_. Ron and Hermione were together…with Sirius, I presumed, by their letters, and I was stuck here all alone. It just wasn't fair.

I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, as the sky grew dark. Suddenly, my swing was pushed suddenly forward and taken by surprise, I fell off, landing face first on the ground.

Dudley guffawed loudly behind me. "You didn't even hear me!" he bellowed.

"Oh, you're good," I muttered, pulling myself up from the mulch. "Where are you coming home from?"

"Hanging out with my friends," he answered shortly. "Not like it's any of your business."

"You think you're so cool," I sneered. "You beat up little kids, and steal from the grocery store, and suddenly you're their leader. It's pathetic. You're just a coward."

Dudley glared at me.

We started walking home, and Dudley was still bothered. He finally spoke. "You're not so brave yourself. Especially at night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hear you scream in your sleep. You shriek every night. 'Cedric, Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?"

My throat tightened. "What?" I whispered.

"Oh…did you love him?" Dudley asked, mocking concern.

I stopped walking, and I pulled out my wand. "Stop."

Dudley looked at me incredulously. "Put it away, or I'll tell Dad."

Then, darkness came. Cold, cold air filled the street, making me shiver.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked frightened. "Make it go away!"

"Shut up!" I told him. "I don't know what this is."

We couldn't see anything around us, and then, I recognized the cold fear. There was no way dementors could be in Privet Drive…could they? My body shivered. Oh yes, they could. And they were.

Dudley was stammering stupidly, unaware. He thought _I_ was causing this madness. Well, I could explain later. Right now, I had to fight off the dementors. How many were there? I hadn't performed a Patronus in months…

" _Lumos_ ," I said, lighting my wand. I saw a large waddling figure I recognized as my cousin running… _straight for a dementor_. "DUDLEY!" I screamed. "COME BACK!" Dudley was knocked down.

My eyes blurred as a towering dark figure stupid over me. It was hooded. But I knew what it was. I tried to conjure the happiest memory possible…being with Cedric…and then I shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The stag appeared in the darkness of the night, and headed straight for the dementor. The dementor disappeared. The stag headed for the others, which disappeared at once. I was lucky I had performed such a strong one. I was sweating with relief.

"Dudley!" I shouted. I ran towards the direction where I saw him come. The night sky came into view again, and it was dark, but the houses on the street were visible again. I sighed again with relief.

Dudley wasn't making any noises, but shaking uncontrollably on the ground. He looked as though he was trying to speak, but no words came out.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked up, trying to put my wand away in case it was a neighbor.

It was. Mrs. Figg. "I can explain," I started, turning white.

"No need, dear girl! I know who's to blame. Bloody Mundungus Fletcher, that's who!"

"Who?" I asked, very, very confused.

"He left! What a coward! Oh, I could just ring his neck. Well, come along, we haven't much time. Dementors on Privet Drive, absurd!"

I stared at her, my jaw dropped. "You…you know of dementors?"

"I'm a Squib," she explained, rolling her eyes. "I don't have any powers though my parents were both wizards. Anyway, Fletcher was supposed to be watching you but he's gone and left you to defend dementors alone!"

"I can't believe you…you know…I just thought you were…a…" I couldn't form words. "Are all my neighbors wizards?"

"No, just me," she said, getting annoyed. "Yeesh."

I slapped Dudley's face to wake him up out of his reverie. He reluctantly got to his feet. The dementor hadn't done too much damage on him—just fright.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" I asked Mrs. Figg once we got Dudley moving sluggishly towards the house.

"Oh, my dear, you have no idea. The Ministry will already have known…Dumbledore must be informed at once."

"But it was self-defense!" I cried. "They'll have to understand. Dementors on Privet Drive!"

Mrs. Figg started to answer when the assumed Mundungus Fletcher Apparated in front of us. "Hey. How's it goin'? Oh, my pewter cauldrons, Haile Potter! Baby, you're the best lookin' babe I seen in a while. I mean, I been watchin' you from afar, but up close…" He whistled.

I curled my upper lip in disgust, while Mrs. Figg shook with rage.

"Look at you all hot and bothered. Listen, babe, I got this shack out in the country _full_ of butterbeer and whiskey, and if you ever wanted to visit…"

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!" Mrs. Figg suddenly exploded. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Why so angry, Figgy? You too old for me."

"DEMENTORS! HERE! Haile had to fight them off herself because YOU weren't here! Now, go tell Dumbledore yourself, you idiot fool! You coward! Stealing cauldrons again I bet, illegally!"

"It was a good business opportunity. Listen, Haile-y baby, I really didn't mean for anythin' like that to happen. Blimey. Well, honey, you must need some comfortin'. Can I—"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I said, leaping backwards. All this time, Dudley had been standing next to me, half-conscious but still standing. He was drooling.

Mundungus Fletcher shrugged. "You'll come around sooner or later. You and me, baby. You and me." Then he vanished.

"Ew," I said, shaking my head. "So I've been followed?"

"Of course," Mrs. Figg said, walking Dudley and I to the door of my uncle's house. "Are you mad? Now, get inside and _stay_ there."

I wanted to talk to her more, but I followed her instructions. I would probably be talking to Dumbledore myself soon enough.

We went inside. "He's home!" Petunia shouted to Uncle Vernon. She came to greet her son, and screamed as Dudley collapsed on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Petunia shrieked, running to his side.

"Give me a minute to explain!" I cried as Uncle Vernon came stomping into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Vernon shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"NOTHING!" I screamed back. "There were dementors! On Privet Drive! They've spooked him a bit, but he'll be—"

An owl came swooping into the room. My uncle started to yell, but I wasn't listening. I was reading the letter it dropped into my hands.

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm this evening precisely twenty minutes ago, in the presence of a Muggle and in a Muggle area. This will result in your expulsion from Hogwarts School and a destroying of your wand. You must attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at nine o'clock in the morning on August 12th.  
Yours sincerely,  
The Improper Use of Magic Office

My heart sank. No. No. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be expelled. Destroying of my wand? NO.

What should I do? Make a run for it? Stay here and have my wand destroyed? My head was spinning, my aunt and uncle were yelling…

Another owl. I opened it eagerly.

Haile—  
Dumbledore just arrived at the Ministry and is trying to sort it out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE OR DO **ANY MORE MAGIC**.  
-Arthur

Dumbledore was trying to sort it out? Could he? I prayed he could. I HAD to go back to Hogwarts. I HAD to.

Dudley was trying to explain to his parents what happened. "It was cold…"

"It was the dementors," I explained again patiently, trying to keep a cool head.

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," Petunia said, shocking us all.

"These things exist?" Vernon asked eventually after the shocked silence. Petunia nodded.

Another owl flew in.

"Enough bloody owls!" Vernon yelled.

The letter was from the Ministry, saying they weren't going to destroy my wand, but I still had a hearing to decide my expulsion from Hogwarts.

"So what happened?" Vernon asked me. He was a little calmer.

"You're gonna listen?" I asked incredulously. Dudley nodded, so his parents did too. I explained very easily to them the story, and what I did. They seemed to believe me, because Dudley didn't deny it. He was coming to now, recovering.

When I was finished, another owl came swooping in. Vernon exploded again. "NO MORE OWLS, I FORBID IT! GOD DAMN THINGS ARE EVERYWHERE!"

"I can't help it!" I cried, opening the letter. It was from Sirius. It read, _Arthur just told us what happened. Do not leave the house, H. You promised me in our last letter to be good. I am sure I will see you soon._

That's it? I was irked. Furious. I wasn't getting any answers! But I was supposed to stay put!

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't satisfied with the regale of the nights' activities. "Why are they here?" Petunia asked me indignantly.

"I don't know!" I said, frustrated. "But I have an idea." I didn't want to go into depth, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were done hearing about the wizarding world, I could just tell.

Dudley was recovering, so I slipped off to my room with Hedwig. I wrote three letters—Sirius, Ron, and Hermione—and shipped Hedwig off with them. I was fuming. I wanted answers!

I went to bed that night feeling restless and unsatisfied. I woke up the same way. I spent the next few days alone, as the Dursleys didn't want anything to do with me.

On the fourth day of being alone, Uncle Vernon made contact with me. "We are going out. You are to stay in your bedroom. You are not to touch anything. Goodbye."

I rolled my eyes and lay back on my bed. "This is lame," I breathed. Ten minutes later, I was still laying on the bed, staring at the patterns in the ceiling. Then, my doorknob jigged.

I sat straight up, fear coursing through every vein in my body. "Who's there?" I called nervously.

The door swung open. I gasped.

"Hi, girlie."

"MOODY?" I squealed, taken aback. It was Mad-Eye Moody! The one I never met, because Barty Crouch had been using a Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Moody.

"Quiet down, girlie. So. We never really did meet. Alastor Moody, my pleasure," he said, as I hopped off the bed to shake his hand. "Hmph."

"What?" I asked, taken aback by his gruff stare. It was strange meeting someone I thought I had known for a whole year.

"You're just as beautiful as they say. I was hoping you'd be some sort of a dud so I could rub it Mundungus's face."

I frowned. "Sorry to disappoint?" Then I looked down the hall to see a large crowd of people in the kitchen. "Who are you all?" I asked, and then recognized Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" I cried running over to him. "Why are you here?"

"We're taking you away," he told me, grinning, grasping my hand in a firm handshake. He looked a lot older than he was, pale with gray hair. His robes were even shabbier. Besides that, his smile was warm and his eyes alive.

A young witch who was rather intriguing looking with bright pink hair dragged me into a big embrace. "HI! I'm Tonks."

"Hi," I said, my cheek jammed into her robes. "Haile Potter."

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. "Tonks, can't you give the poor girl space? Now, Haile, we'll leave here as soon as we get the signal."

"All of us? Won't we be noticed?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll get to that," Moody grumbled. "Okay, now. Let's get to know everyone here. You know Lupin… _Nymphadora_ Tonks…oh shut up…Kingsley Shacklebolt… Doge…Diggle… Vance… Podmore…Jones."

"A lot of people were eager to come retrieve you," Tonks told me graciously.

"Thanks," I said to everyone, feeling a little brighter. Finally! Some attention. Some action. Some adventure. I was more than ready. I had been cooped up in this house for too long.

"We're going to fly…to answer your question," Moody told me, adjusting his weird eye. "But you better get yourself packed, we've only got about ten minutes."

I nodded. Lupin accompanied me up the stairs to pack. "That Tonks is really something," I told him, giggling. "Pink hair!"

"She's a Metamorphmagus," Lupin explained. "She can change her appearance at will. She's a funny girl." His face expression was weird. Almost…affectionate?

"Oh…really?" I asked, grinning slyly. "Is that code for like, 'I'm in love with her?'"

He shot a surprised glance at me. "What—what did you just say?"

"Nothing," I said, shrugging, trying to look innocent. But I was pretty sure I knew the truth.

"Hmm."

"How's Sirius?" I asked casually, pulling my trunk out of the closet. I tried to sound nonchalant.

"He's fine," Lupin said, eyeing me. "He's just worried about you…that's all."

I nodded, swallowing. I sat on the bed, wiggling my foot. Lupin raised his wand and had everything on the floor swept into the trunk at once.

"Oh!" I said, smiling. "Thanks a lot!" I got up and started lugging my trunk downstairs, feeling a lot brighter.

"Now, I've written a letter explaining everything to your aunt and uncle," Moody told me when I arrived in the kitchen. "Oh, and someone get her trunk for her, please. Anyway, let me put a Disillusionment Charm on you." He tapped my head with his wand before I could protest.

A moment later, after a strange sensation, I looked down, surprised that my body was gone, but it was blending in with my surroundings. "This is weird," I complained. Moody rolled his eyes.

Moody led all of us out the front door, muttering instructions to me about the formation and what to do if _this_ happens, or if _this_ doesn't happen…. I gulped.

A strong hand was placed on my shoulder. "Don't worry the girl," Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a deep calming voice. "We will all be fine." I liked him at once, his calm demeanor and positive outlook.

Red sparks shot into the sky.

"Mount your brooms! That's the first signal," Lupin told us.

Everyone mounted the brooms, awaiting the second signal, whatever it was.

Then, green sparks shot up seconds later.

"GO!" Moody yelled, as we all kicked off into the night.

How good it felt to be on my Firebolt again! I grinned despite myself, feeling the wind sweep my hair behind me and my clothes rippling with the pressure of the air.

We flew up very high. I wanted to just speed up and fly away from this place, but I had to stick with the group, and I knew it. I followed Tonks, who was in front of me, closely.

We altered our course every so often, changing directions. I wish I had brought a jacket. It was cold. But despite the chilliness, I was ecstatic. All of the wizards were flying around me in a circle, rotating positions. I almost laughed. I wanted them to know that I didn't have to be protected so intricately. I had escaped death numerous times already. I was beginning to think I was invincible.

Whoa there, let's not get too cocky, I reminded myself.

"Almost there!" Moody called after an hour or so. "Time to start the descent!"

"Follow me!" Tonks cried, her voice barely reaching my ears with the fierce wind.

Tonks dived. I followed.

Buildings, streetlights, and roads came into view as we descended lower into the neighborhood. I dismounted a few feet away from Tonks, and right next to Emmeline Vance.

I kept my mouth shut, though I had a million questions. Everyone else was dead silent. Moody clicked out the streetlamps with the Put-Outer he must've borrowed from Dumbledore.

Lupin shoved a piece of paper in my hand. "Read it and memorize it, quickly though." I looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked. Several hisses to be quiet took me aback. "Sorry."

"Now think about what you memorized and look at the houses," Lupin told me in a whisper.

I looked up at the buildings. I looked from number eleven…to number thirteen? I started to ask where number twelve was, but then a sudden shudder shut me up. From between eleven and thirteen, a building pushed the two apart and formed a number twelve. I stared in shock.

I followed the rest of the wizards up the stairs. Lupin tapped the door once, and it swung open with a creek. I followed them inside, with just two wizards behind me bringing up the rear.

It was a grand old house. One that you could tell had been fabulous when it was young, but had rusted up a bit. I loved it anyway. But who lived here? And what was—is—the Order of the Phoenix? What the hell was happening?

Moody rid of my Disillusionment Charm. "Be quiet, girl," he grumbled. "And go into the light a bit."

I stepped forward, and came face to face with Mrs. Weasley. She saw me and let out a little sob. She pulled me into a huge embrace. "You're looking absolutely beautiful. Oh my. But much too thin." Mrs. Weasley had lost a lot of weight herself, and was looking pale. I doubt it was because of Weight Watchers. She was worried.

"Go upstairs, dear. There's a meeting downstairs for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs. Go find them, I'll see you in a bit."

She hurried off into the dining room with the rest of the wizards that brought me here. I wanted to go to the meeting. Sirius was probably in there. I obeyed her however, and climbed the creaky old staircase.

I walked down the hall until I heard familiar voices coming from a room at the end. I opened the door, and I picked the right one.

Inside were my best friends. _Thank God._


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Ron and Hermione were sitting on a twin bed, while two owls zoomed over their heads. "HAILE!" Hermione shouted, jumping up and running over to me. She hugged me tightly. "Oh I've missed you so much. There's so much to talk about. How are you? We heard about the dementors! Oh my, and the hearing, don't worry, they can't expel you. And oh, how angry are you? I know our letters were hopeless, but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

I became angry now, if I wasn't already. Not at Ron and Hermione per se, but just annoyed at Dumbledore. "Why not? Why didn't he want me to know anything?"

Hedwig zoomed over to me. I stroked her affectionately.

"I don't know," Ron said helplessly. "You'll have to take it up with him. But Haile, we're really sorry."

"It's just frustrating!" I told them hotly. "I mean, everyone's all cooped up here together and I'm with the damn Muggles! Why can't I be trusted to know a freaking thing?"

"Haile, we haven't been allowed in the meetings either!" Hermione told me, sensing I was about to get very angry. "I know why you're mad, but you have to understand. It's not Ron or I who decided to keep you in the dark! We aren't much better off."

"I know!" I said, louder than I intended. "I'm just saying, after all I've had to go through…after seeing Cedric DIE and _him_ RETURN…and escaping from _him_ AGAIN…I had to stay all by myself when I needed my friends the most. Do you know how alone I felt? How scared?"

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I wouldn't cry in front of them. Not now. I had stopped crying myself to sleep. But at least I had told them how I felt.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Haile," Hermione said, as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm so sorry we weren't there for you. You're here now though, and we're going to fix this."

I looked up. "So… what is the Order of the Phoenix anyway?" I asked, embarrassed at my momentary breakdown.

"A secret society founded by Dumbledore to fight against You-Know-Who," Hermione told me.

"So, what have you found out?" I asked. "I know you haven't been allowed in the meetings, but c'mon, Fred and George are here too, right? They must have found out…"

"Alright, all we know is that some members of the Order are following Death Eaters. Some are recruiting new members. And some, of course, were watching you."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. So, you two been…what? Cleaning the house?" I joked.

"Actually, yes," Hermione said with no humor. "There's a lot of work to do around here…"

"It's miserable," Ron put in, with his typical 'I-hate-doing-any-type-of-work' face.

Two loud cracks filled the room as Fred and George Apparated in front of us. "Hey guys," I greeted, giving them each hugs. George held me particularly long, which strangely gave me a funny little feeling in my abdomen.

Ginny walked in the door a second later.

"Hi, Haile," she said brightly. I always liked Ginny. Ever since I had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, we had been really close.

"Ginny!" I said, embracing her. "You been good?"

"Yes…" she said. "And there's no use eavesdropping on the conversation…she's put a charm on the door."

"Damn," George said, defeated.

"I really wanted to know what Snape's been up to," Fred said.

"Snape's in the Order?" I asked. Through it all, I still didn't trust him. I just got a weird vibe from him. If him and my dad were rivals at school, there must have been a reason.

"Yep," Ron said. "Git."

"Bill hates him too," Ginny put in.

"Bill's here? Home from Egypt?" I asked them.

"Yeah, he goes with that Fleur Delacour girl," Hermione told me, smiling a little.

I remembered. The half-veela. "Wow," I said. "I guess I could see that happening. I introduced them last year. What about Percy?"

Their expressions turned dark. "Don't mention him," Ginny told me lowly. "At least not to my parents."

"Percy and Dad had a row," Fred explained. "He's not really in our family anymore. He was promoted into Fudge's office…he was really pleased and everything."

"But Fudge doesn't want anyone in the Ministry in touch with Dumbledore. The Ministry loathes that Dumbledore has been spreading 'rumors' that You-Know-Who's back," George said.

"Basically, my dad thinks Fudge is using Percy to spy on him because everyone knows my dad is friendly with Dumbledore. So Percy got all mad, saying _awful_ stuff to Dad, and then he left," Ron finished solemnly.

"How awful!" I commented, shocked. I couldn't believe Percy would do that. "I can't believe the Ministry is turning against Dumbledore!"

"And you," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Me?" I asked, whipping around to face her. "What do you mean?"

They all exchanged wild glances. "You haven't been reading the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked me.

"What? I mean, just the front cover to see if there was any news on Voldemort," I said, as they all winced at his name.

"Well, they've been writing awful stuff about you," Ron told me, in that honest, straightforward way of his. "And Dumbledore, too. They make you as some kind of a joke. Like Rita Skeeter, kind of. Like, some self-centered teenage girl who craves attention. It's pretty lame."

I shook my head, stunned by this information. "I can't believe this. After everything I went through, they're making the world think I like being famous for having my parents killed and having this stupid scar and having seen Diggory murdered and that I actually _enjoy_ telling the world Voldemort's back from the dead!"

"Haile, we know," Hermione said soothingly. "It'll all pass. I hope."

I nodded, breathing out. "Ugh," I groaned. This was not what I needed right now.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "Hello, kids. The meeting is over, come on down for dinner. Haile, everyone is dying to see you."

She left, with Ginny trailing behind her to help out. Fred and George grinned at me.

"You haven't met Kreacher yet!" Fred told me. "He's the house-elf who lives here. He's a nutter. Completely bonkers."

"Really?" I asked, almost cracking a grin. "Can't wait." I hurried downstairs, with the four of them on my heel. I wanted to see Sirius. He'd make it all better for me. He always did.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George entered the kitchen before me. They opened the door and I saw lots of witches and wizards beaming me back at me. "Hi," I told them all, with a shy grin, and a wave.

I found Sirius sitting at the table. He stood up immediately, and dragged me backwards into the hall. I was glad; I wanted to talk to him.

He searched my face for a minute, and then pulled me into a welcoming embrace. "How have you been, H?" he asked me seriously.

"Oh fine," I said airily. "The whole dementor thing was a bit of a surprise, and being kept in the dark all summer wasn't exactly pleasant, but…"

"You're too much like me," he said, sweeping the long dark out of his eyes. His eyes were sunken in, more so than the last time I saw him. "Anyway…I'm glad you're here now. Did you know this was my parents' house? I inherited it, and I lent it to Dumbledore for headquarters."

"I didn't know," I said, bemused. "Cool. You've got a nice place, yanno? I like it here."

"Do you?" Sirius asked me, grinning. "Because, you know, the whole trial thing…well, if it doesn't go as favored…I've got plenty of room here…and there's always lots to do for the Order. I mean, it gets pretty lonely…"

"Come stay here with you?" I asked brightly. "Oh. I'd love to!"

Sirius grinned at me. "Of course I want you to return to school," he told me. "But I'm just giving you an alternative."

"Thanks, Sirius," I told him. "Thanks a lot."

Mrs. Weasley opened the kitchen door. "Come on in, Haile. You can't hog her all to yourself, Sirius."

I stepped back in the kitchen, and looked around. I recognized some faces from the ones who had flown me here. I waved to a couple people.

"Haile!"

"Good to see you!"

"You're looking swell."

"Doesn't she get better-looking every time you see her?"

"Now, now, it's dinner time, everyone," Mrs. Weasley told them, sitting herself down at the table.

We all sat down to dinner then. Sirius took a seat next to me, while Mundungus hurriedly sat on my other side. I tensed, thinking of our last meeting.

"Sorry again 'bout leaving you, little H," Mundungus told me as soon as the food was served. "Really sorry. But you know, business opportunities like that don't happen e'ry day."

"Sure," I said, trying to be understanding. It was rather hard to sympathize with him though.

"You handled those dementors perty good by yourself though, didn't cha?" he said, forking food into his mouth. "I like that in a woman. Strong. Independent."

"Shut up, Fletcher," Sirius said, sharply. "For Merlin's beard, she's fifteen."

Mundungus shrugged, as if to say 'I've had younger.' What a sick man.

I took a bite of soup, shuddering. I looked around the table while I ate, listening in on conversations. I didn't catch much that I was interested in though. I wanted more time with Sirius, preferably alone, so I could ask him questions he'd answer when the others weren't around. Mrs. Weasley probably wouldn't approve of me knowing so much.

After dessert had been served and ate, Sirius seemed to have read my mind.

"Well, bed time, I suspect," Mrs. Weasley announced, seeing everyone's drained faces.

"Oh, not so fast," Sirius said at once. "Haile's here now. She probably has a million questions on her mind. Well? Go on, then." He looked at me, almost amused.

"I do, actually," I agreed enthusiastically. "But I didn't think I was allowed to know anything—"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said, piercingly. I looked over at her, surprised. Her expression had changed. From being weary, she was now fully alert and enraged. " _Haile_ is too young to know anything about the Order."

"Don't you think after all she's been through, she deserves to know what's going on?" Sirius said quietly, but the room had grown silent. Every person was watching Mrs. Weasley and Sirius as if they were a one-man circus.

"Dumbledore strictly instructed you to only tell her what she needs to know."

"And she _needs_ to know what's going on!" Sirius told Mrs. Weasley, indignantly. "She's not a child anymore!"

"She's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley countered. "She's fifteen years old."

"She's dealt with more than half the members in the Order!" Sirius said, raising his voice. "I'm her godfather, and I'm saying that she has the right to know!"

"HEY!" Fred said suddenly, jumping up. "What about us?"

"YEAH!" George put in, angrily. "We should hear what's going on too!"

"That's your mother's decision, boys," Sirius said, not taking his eyes off Mrs. Weasley. "As it's _my_ decision about Haile."

"She's as good as my daughter," Mrs. Weasley said, fire burning beneath her eyes. "I've cared more for her than you've been able to do in Azkaban, haven't I?"

That struck a nerve. Before Sirius could do anything, Lupin cleared his throat loudly. "Molly…I think it would be of good interest to inform Haile of just the general idea of what's going on."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said in a half-defeated voice. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Lupin," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "I'm sorry, Molly. Dumbledore knows that now that Haile is here, she will have to be informed of some."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked towards me. I was pink in the face. "I appreciate all you've done for me. But…I really need to know what's going on. After this year…I feel helpless. I just want to be a part of it. I can't sit around, pretending everything's okay."

Silence consumed the room for a few moments. Then, Mrs. Weasley said, "The rest of you—bed."

"NO!" Fred and George yelled, while Ron protested, "HAILE WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Hermione looked unsure of what to do, and Ginny stood up angrily.

"Fred and George can stay," Mr. Weasley said, tiredly. "They're of age."

"And Haile will tell us everything anyway," Ron said again. "Won't you, H?"

I looked at my two best friends in the world and suddenly didn't care about the whole summer I was left alone. "Yeah, yeah I will."

"GINNY! BED!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Ginny ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, stomped all the way up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

"Alright. Fire away," Sirius said, grinning, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay. So why hasn't Voldemort been doing anything? No murders, no weird happenings…"

"Well, that's thanks to you!" Sirius said, a lot happier now that we both got our way. He put his hand on my shoulder. "No one was supposed to know he's back to life, and wa-la! You told Dumbledore right away. He's probably scared out of his mind."

I nodded. "Dumbledore was the only one he was ever scared of," I remembered. "So, what's the Order doing now that everyone knows he's back?"

"Well…Dumbledore's trying to get as many people on his side as possible. Trying to stop people from joining You Know Who," Sirius answered.

"It's difficult, of course," Lupin said, wiping his eyeglasses with his robes. "Because the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe You Know Who's back."

"That's ridiculous!" I said frustrated. "They're going to have to accept it eventually!"

"For now, Fudge is content with lying to himself—and the whole wizarding world," Sirius said disgusted. "This isn't good for the Order…or for Dumbledore. And it's not good for you, H."

"I mean, obviously you all can't be telling people that he's back," I mused. "You'd all be kicked out of your jobs at the Ministry…but Dumbledore must be…"

"Yes, that's why he's getting all the bad publicity," Mr. Weasley told me. "He's losing all of his ranks and memberships. It's very devastating."

"He doesn't mind," Bill said shrugging. "As long as he's still on the Chocolate Frog cards." He grinned.

"So, what's Voldemort's plan anyway?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

Everyone was silent. Sirius finally answered me. "A weapon. Something like that. Something he didn't have last time."

"Like what?" I asked intrigued.

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley's voice was darker than ever. Sirius didn't argue this time. "You might as well induct her into the Order."

"Oh, can't I be?" I asked hopefully.

I expected Mrs. Weasley to put me down, but Lupin spoke before she could. "Haile, that is out of the question. The Order is for overage wizards—who have left school." Fred and George shut their mouths. "And it is way too dangerous for any of you to be involved. Sirius, you agree, don't you? I doubt you're in any position to put Haile in danger."

"I know, Remus," Sirius said quietly. "Of course. I suppose we should go to bed then."

Mrs. Weasley nodded curtly.

Sirius ruffled my hair. "Try and get some sleep."

Hermione and I went up to our room. Ginny was wide-awake when we approached the room. We heard Fred and George shut their bedroom door with Ron right behind them.

"So?" Ginny asked us, impatiently. "That was so unfair."

"I didn't really find too much out," I told her honestly. "I mean…all we know now is that Voldemort has some kind of weapon."

"What weapon?" Ginny asked interested.

"We don't know," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

I dressed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed. Hermione did the same. We stopped talking. All three of us were exhausted and unsatisfied. It was comforting to know that I wasn't the only one in the dark about this. There were others that wanted to know as badly as I did.

The next day was spent cleaning up the house. It wasn't your usual cleaning. We had to get rid of the creatures still nested within the household. It wasn't exactly fun, but it was satisfying in a way. Having something to keep you busy, keep your mind occupied.

I had a chance to talk to Fred and George about their joke shop. I had given them my prizewinning money at the end of the year to start the joke shop, but for now they said it was a mail-order service. I was happy for them; it seemed to be going well.

After lunch, I finally got to meet the infamous house elf, Kreacher. He was the ugliest little thing I've ever seen. Dobby and even Winky were way cuter. He only wore a loincloth, and was saggy. It was an awful sight.

He kept muttering under his breath, and when I finally registered what he was saying, I was appalled. He was insulting nearly everyone in the room.

Hermione took pity on Kreacher, but when Sirius walked into the room she fell silent.

"What are you doing, Kreacher?" Sirius asked coldly. "Surely not cleaning? This house is filthy."

"I try my best to serve the house of Black," Kreacher said bowing, but under his breath he muttered awful stuff about Sirius.

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!" I said.

"My apologies, Miss Potter," he said; Hermione had already introduced me.

"Get out of here, Kreacher," Sirius ordered. Kreacher walked out, still muttering under his breath. "He just doesn't get it. Still taking orders from my mother's portrait…"

"What was your family like?" I asked him curiously.

"Awful," Sirius said. "Come here."

The others didn't follow, but I followed Sirius to another room where an enormous family tree was hanging on the wall. "You're not even on here," I told him, surprised, scanning entire tapestry. "Wait…was this you?" I pointed to a burnt spot.

"Yep," Sirius said. "They burned me out after I ran away."

"You ran away?" I asked him, intrigued, turning to face him. "Why?"

"All they cared about was being pureblood. They were rich, snobby folks, the whole lot of them. I was sick of it." He ran his fingers through his tangled dark hair.

I admired him.

"Wow. Where did you go?" I asked him.

"Your dad's place, actually," Sirius said, grinning at me. "Took me in like another son. It was great. I finally got my own place when I turned of age."

"But your brother…" I said, pointing to a name next to Sirius's burnt hole.

"He was like my parents," Sirius said coolly. "But he died. He joined the Death Eaters."

"WHAT?"

"Haile…my family weren't the best wizards, you know," he told me seriously. "I mean, my parents weren't Death Eaters, but they thought Voldemort had the right idea. But how proud my parents must have been when Regulus joined them…"

We were silent for a few moments, studying the tapestry some more. Then Sirius said, "I see Tonks was burned off here too."

"You and Tonks are related?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, most pure-blood families are related. Her mother was my favorite cousin; her sisters were Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy."

"You're kidding!" I said, smacking my forehead. "You're related to the Malfoys too? And wait…Lestrange…" My expression turned dark. "They're in…"

"Azkaban," Sirius finished for me.

"So, are you related to the Weasleys?" I asked him, searching for their names.

"Yeah, but they're not on here. Don't even bother looking. They're the biggest blood traitors if there ever was."

"Wow. I just…I can't believe you're related to all them. You're so different. But how easily you could have went down the same path as them. But you didn't! You chose a different path, you know?"

Sirius looked at me curiously. "Yeah…guess I did. We all have **choices** in life, H. There's always different paths to take. You just gotta choose whatever one feels right to you."


	3. Chapter 3: Promise Me

The next days were filled with more of "cleaning" the house. It was hard work, but we were definitely making progress. The date of my hearing was approaching quickly, however, and I was nervous. Mr. Weasley was to take me to work with him. Sirius wanted to come, but it was ruled out.

Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for me in the dining room in the early morning of the date of my hearing. I was too nervous to eat. Mrs. Weasley was desperately trying to make untamable curls tame, but it was a losing battle.

They all gave me last minute advice while my head spun.

"Just don't be nervous…"

"You're going to be fine…"

"Be polite and stick to the truth."

"Okay," I told them all nodding. I was still half-asleep. "I'll see you all…when I get back." My stomach churned uncomfortably as I realized how anxious I was.

Mr. Weasley led me out through the door. We walked to the nearest subway station. Mr. Weasley had a map, but he was having a hard time reading it. When we got off at the right stop, it took us a few minutes to find whatever Mr. Weasley was looking for.

We finally stumbled upon a vacant phone booth that looked out of order. "I don't think it's working," I said, bemused as I watched Mr. Weasley dial numbers. "Who do you have to call?"

"Just step inside the phone booth," he told me. I shut the door behind me, wondering what we could possibly be doing in an out of order phone booth.

As soon as he was done dialing, a female voice echoed inside the booth. I gasped. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please clearly state your name and business."

Mr. Weasley obliged, and immediately a silver badge was chucked out of the coin return slot. Mr. Weasley hurriedly fastened it to my robes as the telephone booth began sinking underground. Oh, so the Ministry was underground. Clever.

When the door opened, I was still staring in shock. The Ministry of Magic was nothing like I expected. I guess I had expected to see some sort a regular office building, like a doctor's office or something. But wizards did things a lot bigger.

Everything was polished, colorful, rich, and eye appealing. There was even a fountain at the end of the hall, which I noticed had a wizard in the middle of magical creatures, holding his wand up. The rest of the creatures were looking up at him admiringly.

Mr. Weasley led me to the Security office at the end of the hall. "Wand, please," said the Security wizard, and he examined my phoenix-feather wand for a few moments. "Alright." He handed it back to me. His eyes widened. "Haile Potter, is it?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you, Eric," Mr. Weasley said, leading me away. "Can't go anywhere without being recognized, can you?"

He led me to the elevators. There were quite a few of them, so just him and I were the only ones on ours. We descended a few floors underground until we hit Mr. Weasley's office floor.

"Arthur!" came a voice behind us.

Mr. Weasley turned around. "Oh, hello, Perkins. What's the problem?" he asked curiously.

"The Potter girl's hearing. It's been changed to eight o'clock! We tried mailing you, but you had already left. Courtroom Ten."

"Oh, Merlin! Come on, Haile, we've got to go," Mr. Weasley said, jumping at the sight of his watch. "Thanks, Perkins!"

"Good luck…" Perkins called after us, as we ran back to the elevators.

As we descended further underground, Mr. Weasley was cursing the Ministry. "Changing it at the last minutes…what do they think they're doing…"

The elevators doors finally opened. "Department of Mysteries," the female voice rang again.

Mr. Weasley hurried into a flight of stairs just outside the doors. "The lift can't even take us down to Courtroom Ten. Why are they having it there?"

We jumped the last few stairs, and hurried into an enormous corridor. "There it is!" Mr. Weasley told me, pointing to a large oak door. "Go on."

"Oh…okay," I said nervously. I opened the door and stepped inside while my insides churned and my heart pace quickened. I was hardly ready. Everything was happening so fast.

What if I was expelled? What if worse occurred? What could be worse?

When I walked into the courtroom, I could hardly take another step. For this courtroom was painfully familiar. It was the same exact one from the Pensieve I had viewed last year. And the end results weren't pretty.

It was dark. There was a single chair for me in the middle of the room. Higher above sat many wizards and witches in benches. They were mere shadows to me.

"You're late. Sit down," barked an impatient male voice. He leaned into the light and I recognized the face of Cornelius Fudge.

"I'm sorry," I said, with a voice that didn't sound like my own, walking over with legs like jelly to take my seat. I waited patiently for them to begin. The chair was hard.

"Let's begin. Are you ready, Weasley?" Fudge asked down the row.

Percy Weasley became apparent in the torchlight. He didn't even look at me. "Yes, sir." He was poised and ready to take notes. I understood that I really was alone.

Fudge introduced the hearing, introducing himself, Amelia Susan Bones, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and Percy Weasley. Suddenly, the large doors swung open once more.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge exclaimed, looking rather flustered. "I…assume you received the news of the change?"

"No," Albus Dumbledore said quite brightly. "I just happened to be here three hours early. Lucky, eh?"

"Lucky indeed," Fudge said lowly, his eyes dancing.

Dumbledore conjured himself another chair and sat down, looking amused and content. I breathed with relief. Dumbledore was here with me. It wouldn't be so bad now!

Fudge read the charges (concerning me using magic in front of Dudley, a Muggle) and then looked me straight into the eye. "You are Haile Lily Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes…"

"Did you not receive an official warning for using illegal magic three years ago?"

"Yes, but I had to—"

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" Fudge continued.

"Yes, but—"

"Knowing that you are under seventeen and it is not permitted? Knowing you were in the presence of a Muggle?"

" _Yes_ ," I said hotly. "But I only did it because—"

Amelia Bones cut in this time. "You produced a Patronus? A corporeal Patronus?"

"Uh…yes. My Patronus takes the form of a stag," I told her curiously.

Her eyes widened. "And you have produced a Patronus before?"

"Yes, since my third year of school," I told her, wondering why she cared.

"That's impressive. A thirteen year old conjuring a fully-fledged Patronus. You're fifteen now?"

"Yes. But you must understand, I only did it because of the dementors!" I said, eager to get that out. They had to know I was only using it in defense.

"What are you talking about?" Fudge asked sounding annoyed. He wasn't even giving me a chance! It was pre-determined that he wanted me expelled!

"There were two dementors down that alleyway. They went for my cousin and I. I had no choice but to protect both of us!" I told them indignantly. Maybe the others would believe me.

"Oh yes," Fudge said rolling his eyes. "Convenient cover story."

"I'm not lying," I told them, desperately, looking at all of the wizards and witches.

"We have another witness," Dumbledore told the Wizengamot. "She can verify the presence of the dementors. She's just outside the door."

"It is allowed, Cornelius," Madam Bones reminded him.

"Very well," Fudge said snarling.

Percy went to fetch the witness. I wondered who it could be. Then, when Mrs. Figg entered, I remembered. Of course! Mrs. Figg took a seat that Dumbledore had conjured her, and told the Wizengamot her story of the tale.

Only about half of them appeared to be even listening to her. I was now getting very frustrated. Fudge didn't appear to be willing to let me off, and my hope was diminishing.

When Mrs. Figg left, Fudge was still thoroughly unconvinced. Amelia Bones however was thoughtful. "Don't know why she'd say there were dementors if there wasn't," she told Fudge.

"How unlikely, though! Dementors just happening to show up in a Muggle area," Fudge protested.

"Oh, of course it was not coincidence," Dumbledore said airily. "As you already know, Fudge, I believe that the dementors are acting outside of Ministry control these days. And if they are not, as you claim, then why would a member of the Ministry send dementors to attack Miss Potter?"

A stunned silence filled the room. Then, an awfully ugly woman stuck her head into the light. "You're surely not suggesting that the Ministry issued an attack on the girl?"

"Of course not, Dolores. I am however suggesting that there are dementors that are not under Ministry control."

"That's impossible!" Fudge snapped.

"So you say," Dumbledore said with a courteous nod.

"Listen! We're not here to discuss dementors! We're discussing this young witch's crimes against the wizarding world! And she has broken the laws!"

"Clause seven states that—"

"We're aware of clause seven!" Fudge snapped. "I want this over with today, Dumbledore! In addition to the Hover Charm and blowing up her aunt—"

"That was a house-elf!" I protested.

"And you let the charges drop on the second occasion," Dumbledore reminded him lightly.

"And not to mention all the trouble she gets into at Hogwarts! She's nothing but trouble, this one."

"You're not even giving me a chance! Just because you think I'm lying about Vold—"

"It is none of the Ministry's business about her misdemeanors in school, Cornelius. Now, as you have said, let's not make this last all day. We have presented our evidence against the charges. Now, Haile and I will now await your verdict."

The Wizengamot muttered amongst themselves for a minute. Then Fudge silenced the room. "Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" Madam Bones asked. Her hand raised. So did more than half of the jury's. Most of the jury, in fact.

My heart leapt.

"And those in favor of conviction?"

Fudge raised his hand as well as the toad lady, Dolores Umbridge. About two others did. My heart leapt again.

"Very well," Fudge said, his upper lip curling. "Cleared of all charges."

Dumbledore stood briskly. "Excellent. Good day to you all." He exited the dungeon without one glance at me. I was a little hurt, but at the moment too ecstatic to mind too much.

I stood up, too, looking at the now packing up jury and ran to the exit. Arthur Weasley was standing outside, waiting for me.

"I'm cleared of all charges!" I told him grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going back to Hogwarts!"

Mr. Weasley's face broke into a smile. "Spectacular! Oh, that's just fine. You must be thrilled."

It was that particular moment that I realized though my elation for returning to Hogwarts was overpowering, there was a part of me that was aching. I needed some time alone to figure out what this nagging part of me was saying.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," I told him gratefully.

"I'll take you back now to tell the others the good news," Mr. Weasley said sighing in relief. "Education is just so important…"

The jury began filing out. Fudge passed by me without a second glance, but many witches and wizards stopped to shake my head, saying how beautiful I was, and how talented I was, and how they couldn't possibly halt my education for an act of self-defense.

I thanked all of them generously, and then Mr. Weasley and I set off behind them. However, we came face to face with one of our least favorite people.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, escaped again, haven't you?" he told me. I felt like jumping him. The last time I had seen him he had been at the graveyard with Voldemort under the Death Eater hood. I felt like screaming it, but I didn't.

"Yes. I have escaped. Again," I told him firmly, my eyes burning into his.

"Ah. It's a shame they let you off," Lucius said lightly, as if we were discussing the weather. "If only they could see past the beauty that hides what you truly are—a slithering little conniving—"

Mr. Weasley cut him off. "You may not speak to her like that. Come, Haile. There's no reason to be talking to him." With one last glare, I stormed off behind Mr. Weasley.

When we arrived back home, everyone was ecstatic. Fred and George chanted and ran circles around me, and Ginny joined them enthusiastically. Ron and Hermione were yelling with glee.

"What would we have done without you, mate?" Ron yelled.

"That's brilliant," Hermione told me. "I mean, I knew you would!"

Though everyone was happy that I would be returning to Hogwarts, I finally figured out why one part of me was not. Sirius. I didn't want to leave him. Hogwarts was my home, and it was where I belonged. But Sirius…he was like my parent, my father.

One night, when Sirius took me upstairs to visit Buckbeak, my fears were confirmed about how he felt. "H," Sirius told me stroking Buckbeak. "I really am pleased you're returning to school. I mean…education. You need to go…"

"But…?" I asked slowly.

"But…" he sighed. "I guess it just gets lonely here."

"With all the members of the Order though?" I asked sadly. "It can't be so bad."

"No…it's just… I haven't known you for most of your life. I should have been _there_ for you. I owed at least that much to James…"

"That's what bugging you?" I asked, stepping closer to pet Buckbeak too. "You feel like you haven't spent enough time with me?"

"Of course. I missed a crucial thirteen years of your life. You're my best mate's daughter…your godfather. I'm just…I'm sorry. I feel like I have to protect you."

"Sirius!" I suddenly exclaimed. "You _have_ been there for me. It's not your fault that you were stuck in Azkaban! That's nothing to apologize for. I don't know what I would have done without you last year. What's important is that you're here for me now! So, no worries! I'll be fine at school. I'll be safe."

Sirius looked at me for a minute and smiled. "You remind me so much of Lily and James. James's attitude, Lily's beauty. Alright, Haile. You…you go back to school. But I better see awesome grades, okay?"

I hugged him.

On the last day of holidays, we got our school letters. Only two new books. Fred and George Apparated into the room right next to me. The past couple weeks here we had grown close. I had always gotten along famously with the twins, but even more now.

"Got your letters?" Fred asked, looking around at Ron. "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

Ron was staring at his letter like it was a winning lottery ticket.

He held up a red and gold prefect badge.

"OH, NO!" George yelled. "Not a PREFECT badge!"

"Not you too!" Fred said, looking disgusted. "Oh, I'm ashamed."

George looked at me. "Not you, Haile? Wow, that's a shock. Well, that's good news. I would have hated to stop associating with you." He grinned at me and winked.

"Yes, at least you still have our respect," Fred said, sitting beside me at the kitchen table.

Hermione burst into the kitchen. "Oh, I have great news!" Hermione screamed. "I've been made a prefect!"

I didn't really know what to think. I hadn't given it much thought that fifth years were made prefects. But I guess now that I thought about it, I kind of wanted to be a prefect. Why wouldn't Dumbledore choose me?

"That's great, Hermione," I told her honestly. "Ron's one too."

Hermione's jaw dropped a little. "No…really? Oh…Ron, that's just…"

"A surprise?" Fred put in helpfully.

"Unexpected?" George asked, cocking his head innocently.

"Completely mind-boggling?" Fred continued.

"No!" Hermione said, interrupting them. "Um…"

Mrs. Weasley came in to announce she was shopping for school. When Ron showed her the badge, she went crazy. "OH, RON! That's WONDERFUL!" she shrieked, squeezing the air out of him in a hug.

I wondered distantly if Sirius would have been proud of me.

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

That night at dinner, we had a celebration for Hermione and Ron. I can't say I wasn't jealous. I mean, why would Dumbledore choose Hermione and Ron over me? I really was happy for them though. No one deserved it more than them. But…it still nagged me deep down.

I was feeling pretty bad about it until Sirius nudged me. "You okay, H?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said, untruthfully. "I'm fine."

"James wasn't a prefect either," Sirius said, disregarding my answer. "Neither was I."

"Really? My dad wasn't?" I asked, looking up.

"No," Sirius said, grinning. "Your dad a prefect? Unthinkable. It's okay, kid. You'll be alright."

Feeling better, I nodded and ate my dinner.

"I was the one who was made prefect," Lupin said happily. "Probably thought I'd be a good influence on Sirius and James…"

Sirius and Lupin exchanged a hearty laugh.

Moody was sitting on my other side. I still wasn't completely comfortable around him yet. "Eh, Haile, I got something to show ya!" he told me gruffly, pulling out an old, large photograph.

It was a picture of several people posing for a shot. I recognized many of them at once. "It was the old members of the Order," Moody told me, pointing them all out and naming their names. "And there are your parents, Lily and James!"

I sat there for a minute, staring at all the smiling faces. Some of them don't even know what's in store for them…the torture…the murders ahead…and there's Peter Pettigrew just standing next to them…about to betray them…

I stood up abruptly. "I think I'll go to bed," I said, in a voice that was hardly mine. Everyone glanced at me. "I'm feeling really tired."

"You've had a long day," Mrs. Weasley noted kindly. "Goodnight, dear."

I ducked my head and hurried out of the kitchen. No one else took much notice of my abrupt departure…except Sirius. I ran upstairs, but Sirius was already behind me, calling me.

"Haile…hey, Haile…"

I turned around, hot tears stinging my eyes. I don't know why, but that picture really upset me. Everyone so happy, so optimistic…my parents…

"Those people!" I told him, near hysterics. "Those people in that photo…you guys. They didn't know what was coming, what would happen. That could be you guys now! I can't just sit around and wait for it to happen! My parents were alive and then they were dead, just like that! I…"

"H, calm down," Sirius told me, surprised at my outburst. "You've had a rough few weeks. You're just stressed. Nothing's gonna happen. We're more prepared this time."

"You have to promise me," I told Sirius seriously, "you have to **promise me** right now that you're going to be okay. That you're not going to get hurt."

"Haile, why—"

" **Promise me."**

"I promise you, I'll be okay. I'm not going to get hurt. I'm not allowed out of this house anyway…"

"Good. Look, I'm sorry, Sirius…"

He put his arms around me in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Give You Detention

That night, I had a strange dream. It was familiar, and I felt like I had dreamt it before. Perhaps I had, but I had never remembered it before. I was walking down a long corridor, a familiar corridor… and there was a door at the end. What did it open?

I woke up before I approached it however.

The next week was relaxing. We stopped cleaning and just started preparing to go back to school. I began to be excited again. As much as it pained me to leave Sirius, I was ready to be back where I belonged.

The morning of the departure of the Hogwarts Express was a hectic one. Tonks was my guard to take me, and Sirius decided to disobey Dumbledore and come along as a dog.

We met the others at Kings Cross station. Everyone made it without delay or any problems. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Be careful, Haile," Lupin told me. "Don't get intro trouble."

I leaned down and gave Sirius the dog a huge hug. He licked my cheek. I said, "Ew!" giggling and wiped it off. "Bye, everyone!" I looked around at them all, flashing a winning smile.

We crossed the barrier, and Hermione, Ron, and I boarded the train alone. "Let's go find a compartment," I told them, brightly. I was happy to be going back.

"Uh," Ron started, his face drawing blank.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"We have to go to the prefect carriage and get instructions," Hermione told me calmly with an annoyed glance at Ron. "We'll be back soon though…okay?"

What was I supposed to say? "Okay, see ya."

I looked around, not thrilled to be alone but then I caught sight of familiar faces. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Dean, Seamus," I said, grinning, walking over to them feeling relieved.

"Hey, Haile," Dean told me brightly, but Seamus said nothing.

"What's…going on?" I asked, feeling awkward, glancing at a still silent Seamus.

"About to grab a compartment," Dean said, glancing at Seamus with a confused look also. "Want to join us?"

"Yeah," I said gratefully and followed to them to an empty one a little farther down.

As soon as we sat down, Seamus's silence become more apparent and unbearable.

Dean beat me to the punch. "Are you alright, mate?" Dean asked, just as bemused as I was. "You were fine five minutes ago."

"Look, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet," Seamus told Dean. He glanced at me. "Me mam didn't want me going back to Hogwarts if you must know."

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked him bluntly.

"Look, Haile, don't get upset or anything. Me mam has been reading the Daily Prophet lately and she thinks Dumbledore's losing his touch…and…that you're…"

"Lying? Making up stories?" I asked hotly as realization poured over me. I should have seen this coming. People were bound to treat me differently now that the Daily Prophet was writing awful stuff about me. But one of my best friends? Unexpected.

"Well…yes," Seamus said, obviously embarrassed. "Look, no one saw what happened to Diggory. It is just Dumbledore's word and his means nothing these days."

Dean was looking at me curiously. "Haile…what did happen down there?"

"You really want to know?" I asked darkly. I waited a few moments before continuing. "The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. It took us to a graveyard. Voldemort was there. Cedric was murdered…right away. I _saw_ Voldemort re-born. I'll spare you the gruesome details, but he's a full-fledged monster again. He dueled me, and I was spared enough time to grab Ced—Cedric's body and…" I covered my face with my hands. Saying Cedric's name was too hard.

"I believe you."

"What?" I asked, looking up at Seamus.

"I believe you. I don't care what me mam says. I believe you."

I glanced at Dean.

"You know I'm behind you, H," Dean told me.

I reached over and hugged him them both tightly. "That really means a lot to me, guys," I told them seriously.

The rest of the ride we just talked about whatever was on our minds. Happier things, though. They really cheered me up. I'd always be thankful for that.

Hermione and Ron finally joined us after an hour or so. "Finally!" Hermione said with relief, plopping down next to me while Ron took a seat next to Dean.

"That was boring," Ron complained, and I laughed.

"You'll never guess who got it for Slytherin," Hermione told me rolling her eyes.

"Malfoy," I said, without thinking.

"How'd you guess?" Ron said glumly.

"Figures." I looked out the window.

"Speak of the devil," Seamus muttered as the compartment door swung open.

"Well, well," Draco Malfoy said, standing there, looking as arrogant as usual. "How goes it, Potter?"

"Shut up," I told him crossly. "Get out of here!"

"Better be nice," he warned, "or **I'll give you detention**." I noticed he had grown taller. His blonde hair was a bit longer. Actually, he had grown into his features quite nicely. I pretended not to notice how handsome he had become.

"Believe me, I wouldn't put it past you," I offered. "Now get out!"

He grinned straight at me and then left.

"What a git," Ron grumbled. "Why does he always come to talk to _you?_ It's like he loves to torture you or something."

It wasn't much longer until the train arrived at Hogwarts. I hurriedly ran off the train, never been more excited to be back at Hogwarts. I noticed a couple strange things though.

The first thing I noticed departing the train was that Hagrid wasn't there calling first years. Some other lady was.

The second thing I noticed was stranger. "Whoa, Ron, Hermione," I said, pointing over by the carriages that take us to the castle. "Do you see those horse things?"

"What?" they both asked, squinting to see what I was talking about.

"Those horse things," I repeated. "Have they always been there?"

"I don't see anything."

I kept pointing them out, but Hermione and Ron still didn't see the enormous horse-looking creatures pulling the carriages. I had never noticed them before. I was freaked out until a girl with long blonde hair and a dreamy stare holding a Quibbler magazine tapped me on the shoulder.

"I can see them too, Haile Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood," she said holding out her hand.

I shook it. She was very pretty…but in an eccentric way. From her airy voice to her vacant eyes, she was not all there in a way. But I liked her anyway.

"Nice to meet you," I told her, and climbed into the carriage with a confused Ron and Hermione. "Forget about it." They shrugged at me.

"Where do you think Hagrid is?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said, concerned. "I mean, he can't have left, right?"

"I wouldn't think so," I voiced. "He might be…busy?"

After a five to ten minute ride, we arrived in front of the castle. Everyone climbed out of their carriages. I was still a little freaked by the horse things I was now magically (ha) seeing.

We entered the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. This year was not much different than the years before. When I walked by, everyone was whispering and looking at me.

The only difference was that this year, they weren't saying good things.

I felt more out of place than I had ever felt at Hogwarts.

I sat with my friends at the Gryffindor table. "He's not up there," Hermione noticed, looking at the staff table.

I glanced up there too, looking at all my teachers. Then, I gasped. "OH, NO!" I said loudly, without thinking.

"What?" Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean asked me.

"That…that Umbridge lady! From my hearing! She…she must be the new Dark Arts teacher. But…she works for Fudge," I rambled, running my hands through my hair.

"Then why is she here?" Hermione said, immediately suspicious.

"Can you believe what she's wearing?" Parvati asked us, referring to her fluffy pink cardigan and flower headband.

I shook my head, my eyes dark. What was going on here?

After Sorting, Dumbledore began his usual start-of-the-year speech, but unfortunately, Hermione's and my fears were confirmed. Dolores Umbridge stood up abruptly, clearing her throat. "Hem, hem."

Dumbledore, obviously nonplussed, courteously allowed her to speak, sitting down at once.

She began a long, boring speech about the Ministry of Magic and education and changes to occur… I zoned out, unable to listen to her high-pitch voice, but I knew Hermione would explain it to me later.

I could infer one thing, however. This was not good news.

When she was finished, Dumbledore picked up where he left off. Hermione gritted her teeth. "This is awful."

"What?" Ron and I asked her.

"You two! Didn't you listen? News flash…the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

Suddenly, a lot of noise filled the Hall as everyone stood up and began making their way up to the common rooms. Hermione and Ron scurried forward, showing the first years where to go.

I walked next to Ron and Hermione, and I smiled at the young first years. My smile faded as the first years turned to look at me, and instead of smiling back, looked petrified.

I dropped back, never feeling so alone. I wished Cedric was here. But that was too hard to think about now. I walked slowly to the common room, and ran into my least favorite teacher when I was a few minutes away from the common room.

"Hello, Professor Snape," I said, and I hardly recognized my voice. It was so glum…so hopeless.

"Why the long face, Potter? Finally figuring out that being a celebrity isn't all it's cracked up to be?" he muttered, smirking at me.

I was sick and tired of him acting like I actually enjoyed being who I was, famous for a scar that I didn't remember getting. Famous for having my parents murdered by the biggest Dark Lord of all-time.

"Excuse me, _Professor_ , do you think I actually enjoy being 'famous' for what I am? Do you think it's enjoyable turning every corner, hearing people whisper about me and calling me a liar? But then again, you don't care. You probably believe what the stupid Daily Prophet says about me."

Professor Snape studied my face for a moment. "How rude of you to assume I believe in such a commercial newspaper. Anyone who's a touch intelligent should know that the Ministry is behind the articles written about you and Dumbledore."

His voice was the same dripping sarcasm, the boring drawl. But there were some comfort behind his words that he probably did unintentionally.

"Gee, thanks, Professor," I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Get to bed," he mumbled, walking away, rolling his eyes.

I sighed and went back to the common room. Everyone was floating off to the dormitories for bed. It was a little better in the Gryffindor common room. I still didn't feel welcome, but I had people's respect.

Up in the dormitory, I wrote Sirius a letter. It wasn't the happiest letter, I'll tell you that, but I felt like writing him. He'd understand, of all people, what it felt like to be an outcast, when everyone thinks something about you that's untrue.

Hermione climbed up to bed soon enough. Lavender and Parvati were on her heels. "Hello, Haile," they greeted me, friendlier than I imagined. "Good holiday?"

"Sure," I told them, smiling back. We spent a few minutes talking about our summers and the school year. Then, we all went to bed. Even though they were acting normal, I couldn't help but feel that when I turned my back, they'd talk about me.

It was just going to be _that_ kind of year. Welcome to being me.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Out There

The next day, I talked to Angelina Johnson, who was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "I've been made Captain," she told me happily.

"That's awesome," I told her, grinning. She'd make a good captain, I knew.

"Anyway, we're having try-outs for a new Keeper Friday at five. The whole team has to be there."

"Alright, see ya there," I told her. I hoped Quidditch wouldn't be affected by the rumors being spread about me.

People were still staring me with horrified looks, talking behind my back and in front of it, too, and scurrying off whenever they saw me. I was kind of getting used to it, which made me annoyed.

Fred and George always put me in a better mood, though.

"Don't worry about what those idiots say," Fred said. "Let them talk. They're morons!"

"Yeah. Besides, we still like you anyway," George said, his eyes boring into mine with an intensity that made me blush and look away.

Our first class was History of Magic. It was boring like usual, but I really actually tried to listen this year. It was O.W.L. year and I wasn't going to let this bad publicity get to my learning. I wanted to make Sirius proud and get good marks.

After, we had Potions. One bad class after another. It was only the first day, so it wasn't so bad. When I arrived in the classroom, it was apparent that Snape and I's last heartfelt (right) conversation was forgotten.

We were supposed to be making a Draught of Peace today. I focused in. I'd show Snape and the Slytherins and the rest of the world that I wasn't just some attention-seeking brat. I tied my hair back and worked hard for the whole period.

With ten minutes to go, Snape said, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion."

To my shock, there was. The only other person with the silver vapor was Hermione's. Snape couldn't even blame it on me cheating off her, because Ron was in the middle of us and his potion was an awful shade of green.

Snape walked by and said nothing to Hermione's perfect potion. He saw mine and his eyebrows raised. "What's this, Potter? Perhaps you're not a worthless little punk after all."

Draco Malfoy shot out in laughter. I rolled my eyes and was just satisfied that I got it right. Hermione congratulated me. "Haile, I'm really proud of you," she told me.

The next class, Divination, was as big of a joke as ever. Ron and I just dealt with it because we both got excellent marks in it. The secret was quite easy: being dark and miserable.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was our final class of the day. I was not looking forward to spending time with the awful Umbridge woman. She didn't like me already, obviously, so this year would be a nightmare.

"Wands away," she said pleasantly, as the Gryffindors filed into the classroom. "Take our your books and please read the first chapter. No talking!" She smiled warmly at us.

A minute later, Hermione's hand was up. I wasn't really reading the book anyway, so I looked up. _This should be good._

"Have you got a question about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge asked. The whole class was listening now.

"No," Hermione said. "It's about your course aims." She pointed at the board where three course aims were written.

"Your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger."

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"There seems to be nothing written about using defensive spells. Only learning about them for practical use."

Umbridge giggled like a schoolgirl. "Why would you need to use a defensive spell?" she asked like it was a nonsense question. It was almost as if she was waiting for someone to contradict her.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "We're not going to do magic?"

"Raise your hand."

"I'm Ron Weasley," he introduced, saving time. "So, we're not doing magic?"

"There is no need," Umbridge said finally. "You will be prepared to perform your exam, and that is all that matters."

There was an instant uproar.

"How can we be expected to perform without practice?" Parvati exploded.

"That's ridiculous," Dean said hotly.

"No one is raising their hand!" Umbridge said in a singsong voice, but obviously getting ticked off.

I thrust my hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Am I wrong to assume that we should be prepared for the real world? In case we encounter situations where the Dark Arts is useful?" I asked trying to be polite, but sounding mocking of her sweet girly voice.

"My dear, there is **nothing out there** to be scared of," Umbridge said sweetly.

"Oh, not at all," I said sarcastically.

"Listen," she said, looking around at the class. "You have been told, misinformed, really, that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. This. Is. A. Lie."

She carefully didn't look at me. Everyone else did though. Waiting for my reaction.

I smiled dryly. "Are you calling me a liar, Professor?" I didn't raise my hand. My room was dead silent. A few students closed their books.

Umbridge looked at me despite my non-hand raising, her eyes piercing mine. "You are making up stories for attention," she said. The words hit me hard. "You have lied to the wizarding world. You. Are. A. Liar." Her sweet smile did not hide her disdain.

She was trying to convince herself it was true. I shook my head, laughing but finding nothing funny about the situation. "The Ministry of Magic is making me out to be a joke," I told her, darkly. "People are scared of me. People won't even talk to me. Professor Dumbledore is losing everything he's worked for and most of all: he's losing respect from the wizarding world. It's the Ministry of Magic who are the ones lying!"

Everyone gasped. Ron patted me on the back.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Umbridge said simply. "Now please be quiet, Miss Potter. You are simply embarrassing yourself."

"So, what happened to Cedric Diggory, then?" I asked, indignantly, while a part of my heart wrung.

"A tragic accident," she told the class.

"No, it wasn't," I said quietly. I leaned forward in my seat, looking straight at Umbridge, my dislike now apparent. "I saw him murdered. By _Lord Voldemort."_

The class gasped again. Umbridge, however, looked unshaken. She stood up. "Come here, Miss Potter." I stood up and walked to her desk, where she was scribbling a note. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, and get out of my classroom. Oh…but you may join me for detention tomorrow at five."

"I may?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that. You _must_." She smiled at me with the fakest smile I had ever seen. I kind of wanted to punch her in the face. "Goodbye."

I shook my head and walked out of the classroom with my head held high. I walked straight to McGonagall's office.

"Miss Potter? To what do I owe this pleasure?" She was sitting at her desk, grading papers or something.

"Professor Umbridge told me to take this to you," I told her, giving her the note she wrote.

McGonagall read it. She sighed. She took off her glasses and set them down. She eyed me apprehensively. "You told her the Ministry of Magic was lying? You told her that Cedric Diggory was murdered? You said the Dark Lord's name in class?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm very sorry, Professor." I didn't really sound sorry, though.

"Have a seat," she told me, shrugging. "Better you than one of us."

"What?" I asked McGonagall, confused.

"Nothing, dear. Listen, Miss Potter. It will be difficult, I assure you, but you must hold your tongue in her class. It is not easy, but necessary. I must enforce this upon you. I assume you understand what is happening here at Hogwarts with the new Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes. The Ministry is interfering," I said airily.

"Correct. So bite your tongue and behave. The last thing you need, Miss Potter, is more bad publicity with the Ministry. Be an angel to Umbridge and you won't have trouble. Good day."

I stood up and nodded. "Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"Oh…and Potter?" she said, her voice a little softer.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I…I never did tell you. I give to you my condolences about Diggory. He was a fine boy."

"Thank you, Professor. He really was." With that, I left the room.

I didn't even go to dinner that night. Hermione informed me people were already talking about my fight with Professor Umbridge.

Hermione skipped dinner with me, graciously, but Ron's stomach was growling too loud to ignore.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked Hermione. No one else was in the common room. I was lounging on the couch in front of the fire while Hermione did homework.

"Look, Haile. Last year when you came out of the maze…you must understand how terrible it looked. You appeared in front of the whole school holding his dead body, claiming the Dark Lord was back. Everyone was shocked beyond reason. Then, before it could sink in, they all spent two months reading what nutcases you and Dumbledore are!"

I sighed. I knew she was right. But it didn't help my situation. I joined Hermione at the table and began doing my History of Magic homework. Focusing on schoolwork was a good way to forget about the fact everyone in the school was talking about me.

By the time Ron returned from dinner, my History of Magic and Potions homework was finished. Hermione, like usual, checked it over for me.

"Haile…this is brilliant. I can't find anything wrong it," she said, nonplussed. "I mean, you've never…been a _bad_ student, just…"

"You can say it, I never really tried hard before," I told her, smiling. "I'm really focused this year though. I want to do really well for Sirius."

"That's fantastic," Hermione said beaming. "You should, too, Ron! Your mother would just love if you brought home lots of O.W.L.'s…"

Since I was finished with my homework, I wandered over to see Fred and George who looked very busy. "Hey," I said, taking a seat by them. "How are the snack boxes coming along?"

"Famously," Fred said happily. "It's all thanks to you, H! We're actually just about ready to start the shop. We just need the premises."

"This whole school thing is turning out to be a joke," George said shaking his head. "What, with this Umbridge woman and everything."

"I think the only thing keeping us here is Quidditch," Fred told me winking. But I knew he was serious.

"And what about me?" I asked pretending to be hurt and shocked.

Fred and George cracked up. "Haile, we can't be seen associating with you these days," George told me.

"People might start calling us attention-seeking prats behind our backs," Fred said, shaking his head at the thought.

I sat there with my mouth open for a few seconds before they started cracking up again.

"We're joking!" George said, putting his hand on my arm. "Listen, H, who cares what everyone says? You know the truth and they'll all know you're right in the end."

"You're right," I told George smiling. "I just wish they'd all realize it _now_."

"Don't sweat it, kid," Fred told me. "Things will be alright."

"We're here for you," George said, giving me that look again, that made me blush.

The next day, I got a letter from Sirius. He said pretty much the same as Fred and George. He told me to just keep my head held high and focus on my schoolwork.

We had Charms and Transfiguration. I did brilliantly in both lessons. However, in Charms we practiced the Summoning Spell, which Hermione had taught me last year for the First Task in the Tournament. But in Transfiguration, only Hermione and I were able to vanish our snails with the Vanishing Spell.

We also had Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher was Professor Grubbly-Plank, not Hagrid. We asked her where Hagrid was, but she wouldn't answer us. Malfoy, however, had an idea for me.

"This was a great lesson for a change, wasn't it?" he suggested to me, walking over.

I looked around for Ron and Hermione, but they were too busy arguing a few feet away. They were always bickering these days…

I didn't want to admit that it was, so I just shrugged. "I want Hagrid to come back," I told Draco indignantly.

"Don't count on it. When you mess with things that are too _big_ for you, nasty results occur." He looked straight at me and smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Draco said, airily.

Herbology was more pleasing than I could have imagined. A couple of the Ravenclaws personally came up to me, saying that they believed me and so did their families. It was comforting.

Angelina confronted me after Herbology. "Haile! How could you? Friday at five o'clock?! Keeper tryouts, _hello!_ "

"Angelina, I'm sorry!" I said, remembering now about the tryouts. "It wasn't my choice!"

The rest of the week flew by surprisingly. As long as I concentrated on my schoolwork, it was easy to ignore the gossip.

On Thursday night, I was up late trying to get ahead on my homework for I would be in detention Friday night. I was in the common room.

Just as I was finishing up, the portrait hole door opened and in walked Ron, carrying a broomstick. He was soaked, for it was raining outside.

"Ron, what in Merlin's beard—" Then something hit me. "You're not thinking of trying out for Keeper, are you?"

Ron looked embarrassed. He was still in shock for running into me. "Well…yes, I was," he said. "But don't say anything! I mean…I guess everyone will know tomorrow. But I just thought I'd have a go."

"Brilliant!" I told him, grinning. "It's going to be great if you make the team! I'm excited for you."

"Wish you were going to be there."

"Same," I said. Then we went off to bed after saying goodnight.

When five o'clock almost came the next day, I wished Ron good luck and made my way up to Umbridge's office. "Good evening, Miss Potter," she told me, as if I were a guest over for tea. "Please sit."

She indicated a desk where a piece of parchment and a quill sat. I obliged and sat waiting for directions.

"What a coincidence," she continued sweetly, "that Quidditch tryouts for a new Keeper happen to be at this very same time."

I didn't think it was a coincidence at all, but I decided to follow McGonagall's advice and keep my mouth shut.

"Now. You will be doing lines for me, Miss Potter. I would like you to write 'I must not tell lies.' Please use the quill I have laid out for you."

"How many times?" I asked sighing.

"As long as it takes for the message to…sink in," Umbridge said, smiling at me.

"What about ink?" I asked, as I picked up the quill.

"You won't need it," she said lightly.

I pressed my quill to the parchment and wrote _I must not tell lies_ in perfect calligraphy. Before I had finished, an urgent pain was taking over my hand.

"Ow," I said, turning my hand over to examine it. I stared in horror at the back of my hand. The words had appeared there, cutting into my skin. It healed almost at once, but the words were almost visible still.

"Is there a problem?" Umbridge asked me, cocking her head. She was smiling at me.

"No. There isn't." I stared evilly right into her devilish eyes.

"You're right, Miss Potter. There isn't a problem. Because deep, deep down, you know you're liar and you deserve to be punished!" she said in her high-pitched squeal.

I continued writing the lines until she stopped me. Darkness had fallen by now, and I knew I wouldn't make Ron's tryout. My hand was bleeding now. Umbridge called me up to her desk.

"Let me see your hand," she cooed, taking my hand in hers, examining the back. "Yes…it hurts, of course." She smiled up at me. "Oh, the beauty is undeniable, yes. However, nothing is more unattractive than lies. And for that, you are the ugliest person in the world. Your beauty can't save you this time, Miss Potter. Finally, the wizarding world knows the truth about you."

I left her office, feeling more furious than I ever felt. Oh, she thinks I escaped all those times from danger because of my _beauty_? Oh, I'm sure the reason Voldemort didn't kill me was because my face was appealing, oh yes…

I hurled myself through the portrait hole, wanting nothing more than to go to bed. Ron was waiting for me though. "I've been made Keeper!" he told me, grinning.

"Ron—that's wonderful!" I told him, forgetting momentarily why I was angry.

Fred and George began talking to him while Angelina pulled me aside. "He's your best friend, I know. He's not fabulous. I think we both can help him a lot though, okay? Other people out there flew better, but I think all he's lacking is confidence. So, get on that, Haile."

The next day I woke up early. I was glad it was the weekend. I wrote Sirius another letter, and ran up to the Owlery to send it. There, I encountered someone unexpected.

"Oh!" said Cho Chang, surprised to see me enter. "Hi…"

"Hi," I said, unsure what to say. We weren't exactly friends. We were rivals on the Quidditch field, and we both had set off after Cedric last year. And now he was gone.

"Haile…I wanted to apologize." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Last year, chasing after Cedric. It was silly of me. I really am sorry. It was clear you're who he really loved. When I saw you bring back his body…I knew you really cared for him too. I'm so sorry, no one deserves to go through that."

I was shocked by her words, but I offered her a sad smile. "Thanks, Cho."

I left feeling a little better. I joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast a little later, and the Daily Prophet contained a couple interesting but bad news.

For one thing, they had a tip-off that Sirius Black was hiding in London. How on Earth could they know that? And, one of the members of the Order was thrown in Azkaban for trying to get through a door at the Ministry.

The last piece of news caught me thinking of that re-occurring dream I kept having of a door at the Ministry.

The rest of Saturday was spent doing homework and playing Quidditch with Ron. Then, more Quidditch with the team at practice.

Practice was pretty lousy. The Slytherins showed up, and it distracted Ron badly. We trudged back up, feeling down. Hermione was waiting for us with a letter in her hands. "Ron, you've got a letter."

Ron walked over wearily and opened it up, reading it, his face growing more disgusted and more incredulous with every line. "WHAT A GIT!"

"Who's it from?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Percy," he told me, shaking his head with disbelief. "Congratulating me on being a prefect, hoping I'll take the road he's chosen, and all. And worst of all, telling me to distance myself from you!"

"Oh wow," I said, frowning. "Uh…"

"Forget him." Ron started ripping up the letter. "I can't believe he'd even write to me."

Hermione gasped.

"What, Hermione? You don't actually agree—" Ron stared.

"No! I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire!" Hermione exclaimed, moving closer to the fire. I ran over to her.

Then, as promised, Sirius's head appeared again. "Hi, guys," Sirius said, grinning.

"Sirius!" I chirped happily. "Hey!"

"I wanted to answer some of your questions without being heard or read," Sirius told me. "Now, first, what are Umbridge's lessons like?"

"We don't use magic at all," I told him.

"They're awful," Ron put in.

"That's expected," Sirius told us. "The Ministry doesn't want you being trained in combat. They think Dumbledore's forming some sort of army."

"What?" Ron and I blurted out.

"Where's Hagrid, Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's supposed to be back," Sirius said. "But don't worry! Dumbledore thinks he's fine. He's a tough guy."

"Alright," I said, unconvinced. "I just can't wait until he's back."

"What do you think about me coming up to visit at the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sirius, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that!" I told him honestly. "I don't want you getting thrown back in Azkaban."

"You can't, Sirius," Hermione agreed. "They know you're in London."

"Oh, they're always making guesses," Sirius waved off.

"Sirius, really. Be careful. I could never live with myself if something happened to you!"

"James would have thought it was fun," he told me quietly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry if that's what my father would have found fun, but I don't want you taking the risk. I care about you too much."

Monday morning was shocking. On every page of the Daily Prophet, a toad-like face stared back at the reader, with a fake sweet smile. The headline read 'Hogwarts' New High Inquisitor: Dolores Umbridge.'

"No!" I yelled, reading the article. "She has the right to sack teachers after inspection!"

The first class I had under inspection by her was Divination. She was bombarding Professor Trelawney with questions about her job. By the end of the class period, Umbridge seemed quite unconvinced about her.

Professor Umbridge's class itself was the epitome of horror. To make a long story short, I landed myself another detention. But I swear, I didn't lose my temper. I really didn't. I followed McGonagall's advice.

Professor Umbridge caught me looking out the window for a few seconds. "Miss Potter, why on Earth are you not reading?"

"I was…giving my eyes a break," I said.

"Another detention tomorrow evening might make you focus a little more," Umbridge told me airily. "See you tomorrow."

"That's completely unfair!" Hermione said after class. "That's ridiculous!"

Umbridge's inspections were now common. I hated seeing her more often than I had to. Also, detentions were the worst.

In the next few weeks, Umbridge was giving me detentions for any reason at all. For not reading the chapter correctly, for an imperfection on my homework. It was completely unfair and ridiculous, but I refused to complain to anyone. My hand was now permanently scarring from the words I was writing.

One night, in the common room, after I had come back from detention, Hermione noticed it.

"Haile…what happened to your hand?" she asked me, pointing to it. It was bleeding again.

"Oh, nothing," I said, hiding it, but Ron grabbed my arm, looking at my hand.

"So, _this_ is what you've been doing in detention," Ron said furiously. His face was red. "You've been etching words into your _flesh!_ " He showed Hermione.

Hermione gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't need the attention. I don't want her to know she's getting to me. She's got the power now. No one can do anything about it."

They didn't disagree. Then, Hermione spoke.

"Maybe we can."

"What?" I asked her.

"We can do it ourselves. Learn how to defend ourselves. Us, and whoever else wants to learn properly. And you can teach us, H." Hermione was grinning broadly.

Ron was actually agreeing with her for once. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

"What? Guys—I'm not a teacher. Hermione, you're way smarter, you'd be better off—"

"After everything you've done? You're the best in our year at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and no surprise! The past four years have been more experience in a lifetime for anyone."

"But all that was luck," I told them honestly. "I had loads of help through it all. You guys, and the phoenix, and…why are you guys laughing at me!? It's not funny!" I was getting angry now. "It's different being actually there…actually facing him!"

"That's why we need to learn from you!" Hermione said earnestly. "You can tell us what it's like. Think about it, okay?"

"Alright. I will."

That night I had the same dream about the corridor and locked door at the end. It was really starting to irk me.

Two weeks passed, and Hermione brought up the idea again. "So, Haile," she said, casually one day, "thought anymore about that Dark Arts thing we talked about?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "And you're right. I like taking a stance against the Ministry. But…who'd want to listen to me?"

"You'd be surprised. How about we make it for the first Hogsmeade trip in October? I'll tell people about it. It's going to be great, H. People need to know how to defend themselves against… _Voldemort_."

It was the first time she had ever said the name, and I was proud of her.

"Sure. Let's do it." I meant it.

"Excellent," Hermione said grinning.

On the morning of the Hogsmeade visit, I was feeling a little nervous. "How many people did you say wanted to come?" I asked her, as we began our walk to the village.

"Oh, just a few people," Hermione said casually.

Hermione led us to the Hog's Head. "Why are we going here?" Ron asked, looking shiftily at the old pub.

"It's not as nice as the Three Broomsticks, but it's a little less known," she told us practically.

As we entered the pub, I looked around shocked. "I thought you said a few people."

A large crowd of people were sitting together around a big table. I recognized Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Cho and one of her friends, Luna Lovegood, the entire Quidditch team (the three Chasers and Fred and George), Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a few Hufflepuff boys, a couple girls from Hufflepuff as well, several Ravenclaw boys, Ginny, and Lee Jordan who sat with the twins.

"You better talk to them," Hermione said, once the butterbeers were served.

I stood up. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at me. "Well, hey everyone. Thanks for coming. My friend Hermione had the idea of getting people together to study the Dark Arts. We both feel that Umbridge is doing rubbish with us in class. So, we're taking matters into our own hands. We're going to learn how to do real spells to defend ourselves."

"Is this to prepare ourselves for O.W.L. year?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Not just that," I told them, preparing myself for it. "We need to be prepared. Because, I know you all think I'm a liar or whatever, but the truth is, I really do mean the truth, is that Lord Voldemort has returned."

Some people shrieked, many gasped, and one girl spilled her butterbeer.

"How do we know this?" said a unconvinced Hufflepuff boy. "Where's the proof?"

"Listen. If you came here for the story about what happened last year, you can clear out. I'll tell you this: I saw Cedric murdered and Lord Voldemort come back to life. I'm telling the truth. Believe me or not…but you'll all know I'm right in the end."

"Is it true you can produce a corporeal Patronus?" asked a girl that looked vaguely familiar. "My auntie, Madam Bones, told me about your hearing."

"Yeah, I can," I told them all, with a small smile. "It's a stag."

A lot of people's eyes lit up and few whistled. "Haile, that's amazing!" Lee Jordan exclaimed. "Never knew that."

"In your first year, didn't you save the Sorcerer's Stone?" asked a Ravenclaw boy.

"Um…yes," I said, shrugging. "Ron and Hermione here helped me out a lot though."

"But you were the one that saved it," Hermione reminded me.

"And hey, didn't you kill that basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"Um…yeah, I did that too," I told them, modestly. "But you know…if Dumbledore's phoenix hadn't shown up to help me…"

"Wow… you killed a basilisk?" asked another Ravenclaw boy. "But you're just like a…girl."

"Yeah," said his friend. "You're so small, is what he means. You wouldn't expect it from you."

"Didn't you watch the Tasks last year?" Ron shot back at them. "She got past the dragon, and saved me from the merpeople! And hello, the maze! She fought the Darkest Lord of all-time and she's standing here to tell you about him! Wake up, people!"

I laughed a little. "So…how often do we want to meet?" I asked them all.

"We'll have to find a night that doesn't interfere with Quidditch," Angelina Johnson spoke up, and many agreed with her.

"And where?"

"We'll have to find somewhere really unknown," I said. "I'll have to let everyone know."

Hermione stood. "I'd like everyone to sign this paper so we know who was here, and it's also a contract not to tell Umbridge—or anyone—what we're doing."

A lot of people were uneasy about signing, but did so anyway. Hermione promised no one would find out. Everyone left after that.

"I think it went well," Hermione chirped optimistically as we walked around Hogsmeade.

"Me too!" Ron said grinning. "Didn't expect so many people to show up."

I smiled. "At least they don't think I'm a liar!"

It was a start.


	6. Chapter 6: Know When To Stop

The next day, however, a sign was posted from the High Inquisitor, saying that any students organizations without permission from her would make the students expelled. Even Quidditch teams had to be reformed.

Of course it made everyone uneasy, but we were still going to do it anyway. That morning I had a letter from Sirius. "Today, same time, same place."

I was late going to Potions that day, so I walked to the dungeons alone. Except I wasn't alone.

"Oi, Potter," called a drawling voice behind me.

"Oh…hey, Draco!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"So happy to see me," he said, with a fake smile. "Anyway, have you gotten permission from Umbridge for Quidditch yet?"

"No… have you?"

"Oh yes, she gave me permission right away. Knows Father very well." He looked proud.

"You're such a prat!" I told him angrily. "When are you going to do anything for yourself? You're always relying on Daddy to do everything for you! Don't you want to choose your own path?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me, but he said nothing, which was strange for him.

"You must know he's back," I told Draco. "I know you know. Because I saw _your father_ there the night he returned."

Draco shot a look at me. He shoved me against a wall. I started breathing more heavily. What was he going to do to me? I started to pull my wand out, but he held me by my arms.

His voice was low, and his face was close to mine. "Don't you dare tell anyone anything about my father. You picked the losing side, Potter, and now you're paying for it. If seeing Pretty Boy Diggory murdered wasn't enough—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, trying to fight him off me, but he just held me harder. "You have no idea what it was like!"

"Get over it. There are other pretty boys out there."

"You insensitive jerk!" I fought to keep from crying. Cedric had been the most perfect boy in the entire wizarding world. I missed him every single day with a pang in my heart.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Potter. I'll give you detention."

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "Professor Umbridge does that well enough on her own."

Draco noticed my hand at that moment. "What the hell is that?" he asked, looking at my hand repulsed. "You're telling me…?"

"Yeah, it's what it looks like. Now let me go, you asshole."

"Ooh, I like it when you get mad," he said raising his eyebrows.

We fell silent as I suddenly realized how close we were. His gray eyes were piercing my green eyes…I felt like I was looking into his soul…his breath mixed with mine in the close proximity…what did I want? What was I even feeling?

His head moved in ever so slightly.

"What's all this, my dears?" came a familiar awful voice.

Draco jerked around, face-to-face with Professor Umbridge.

"I—I, Professor…"

"I heard yelling. Surely, Mr. Malfoy, you were not picking a fight with Miss Potter? As I thought. Detention, Potter. You two should learn to work out your differences without verbal or physical abuse. Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you could teach Miss Potter to control her temper."

Malfoy nodded politely at Umbridge, then hesitated. "Actually, Professor, I have to admit it was my fault. I started the argument. Really, it's not necessary for Haile to have detention."

I stared dumbfounded at Malfoy. Was he saying that because he saw what she was doing to me in detentions? That was nice of him…too nice of him…it wasn't like him to be nice.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, a man of honor. I forgive you, dear boy. However, Ms. Potter must learn to hold her tongue like a young lady. Detention, Ms. Potter, tonight."

I sighed. "Good day, Professor," I said calmly. "See you tonight." Then I stormed off to Potions with Malfoy at my heel.

"Listen—Haile…"

"Don't worry about it," I snapped. "It really wasn't your fault. I started talking about your dad first…I just…" I trailed off.

Malfoy had a sudden urge in his eye, like he wanted to reach out to me or something, but then Snape burst open the Potions door.

"Late, Miss Potter," Snape said to me, his lip curling. He said nothing to Malfoy.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." I entered the classroom and took a seat.

The entire length of the class I could have sworn that Malfoy was stealing glances at me, and they weren't entirely glares, either. I tried not to feel pleased.

Professor Trelawney was a wreck during our period. I reckoned it was because of Umbridge. She probably thought Trelawney was a fraud too.

That night, I waited up for Sirius with Ron and Hermione. When he finally appeared, I took my seat in front of the fireplace, excited to see him.

"How's everything?" he asked me. "Nice hair."

I grinned. I had taken time this morning to do it. "Things are okay."

I told him all about the secret group we were forming, but he seemed to already know. Apparently Mundungus had been in the Hog's Head, following us. Sirius was all for it, though Mrs. Weasley had a message passed along that she advised us not to.

"Well, I think it's fantastic—"

He froze. His head disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly alert and on guard.

A hand appeared in the fire, with old rings and short-stubby fingers,

"It's Umbridge," Ron moaned, and we all made a run for it for our dormitories.

We talked about it the morning. "That was really close," Hermione said at breakfast.

"Damn straight," Ron said, eating toast. "Snuffles probably shouldn't talk to us anymore."

"He'd be stupid to try again," Hermione agreed.

Quidditch practice was awful that afternoon. It was rainy and windy and thundering.

After practice, the strangest thing occurred.

"OW!" I gasped, clutching my scar and bending down.

"Haile, are you okay?" Ron asked concerned. We were the only two left in the locker room.

Somehow, I knew why my scar was hurting.

"I…I, yeah…I just…I think he's…angry," I said, feeling a fury distantly. "That's weird…"

Ron was silent. Then…

"You…you can read his mind?" Ron gasped.

"I don't know…but I get flashes of his moods." I thought back to a few weeks ago when I felt a happy sensation at the same time my scar hurt…and before that when a rage of fury filled my head accompanied by a pang of my scar.

"You should tell Dumbledore. If you're reading his mind, he'd want to know."

"Ugh, I'm not reading his mind! I don't want anything to do with him!"

"I know, mate. But…"

"Listen. Forget it. And don't tell Hermione… she'll just worry."

"Alright… if you say so."

The next day, I decided to go down and see Dobby. Ron and Hermione were busy doing homework (well, Hermione was busy helping Ron do his homework…) so I went down alone.

After I tickled the pear, I entered the kitchen. Dobby was beyond delighted to see me. The other house elves scurried around, finding me something to drink and eat.

"Thanks!" I said brightly, grinning as Dobby tackled me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Dobby is very happy Haila Potter came to see him!" Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby is missing you!"

"Haile Potter is—I mean, I—missed you too, Dobby!" I said, still beaming at him. "I thought I'd come visit you."

Dobby and I sat down and talked. I complimented him on his many socks and hats he was wearing. The other house elves eyed him reproachfully.

"Dobby is hearing things are hard for you, Haile Potter," Dobby told me, while I sipped my tea. "Is there anything Dobby can do to tell Haile Potter?"

"Sorry, Dobby. It's okay…I'm fine…really." Then I perked up. "Actually, Dobby. I was just wondering…do you a place where thirty people can practice Defense Against the Dark Arts…where no one can find us. Especially Umbridge."

To my shock, Dobby's eyes lit up. "I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE! Dobby is very happy to help Miss Potter! It is called the Room of Requirement."

"Really? What's so special about it?"

Dobby explained to me about it, how you can only enter if you really want to. He told me where it is exactly and how to enter. Suddenly, I remembered! It was where Cedric and I used to meet last year…I had to be strong. I had to be strong.

I hugged him so tightly before I left I think his eyes popped out. Dobby was more than delighted however to help. I ran back to the common room to tell Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione! Ron!" I said, bursting into the portrait hole. Night had fallen, and the only light in the common room was the fireplace. When they came into view though, I saw them looking at each other, their quills dropped, and their eyes locked from across the table.

They both looked up at me, suddenly, their eyes wide. "Oh, hey, Haile…"

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked, laughing, but kind of not joking at the same time.

"NO!" Ron basically yelled, jumping up. "So…how'd it go with Dobby?"

I brushed off that awkward moment, and enthusiastically told them about the Room of Requirement. They were as happy as me. Hermione was a bit skeptical about it, seeing as it came from Dobby, but Ron and I told her to shut it.

That very next day, we told everyone to meet us in the same corridor Dobby told us about after dinner. Everyone was very excited for the first lesson. I, however, was a bit nervous. I didn't know what to teach them…

Anyway, after dinner, Hermione, Ron, and I left first, getting to the corridor on the seventh floor before the rest of them. It took us a few tries, but I followed Dobby's instructions, walking past the wall, thinking how badly I needed the room.

After a few tries, like I said, a large door appeared. I marveled in the sight of it, and then pushed it open. The room was a miracle, honestly. It had books that would come in handy, props that would be useful…

Once everyone was inside, gazing around wonderingly, I locked the door. I turned to face everyone, smiling at their awed faces.

"Well, welcome to the Room of Requirement!" I told them all. "This will be where all of our meetings will be held, in top secret."

Everyone was muttering how brilliant it was. "How'd you ever find it, Haile?" Dean asked me.

"A little bird told me," I said. _More like a little house-elf._

"So, I thought we should elect a leader," Hermione said. "All in favor of Haile?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Now that was easy," Hermione said, grinning at me.

"Oh…thanks," I said, not expecting that. "So…I was thinking, I thought we could begin with some simple defensive spells, and then move into the more difficult ones. Maybe by Christmas, we can tackles Patronuses."

"We should have a name," Hermione said suddenly. "Don't you think?"

We threw around a few names until we came up with Dumbledore's Army, the Ministry's worst fear. We all laughed, and began.

I decided the best choice to start with would be Expelliarmus. I mean…. it did save my life last June. A few people caught on really fast, but most people showed subtle signs of getting it. I told them not to be discouraged.

Before I knew it, it was getting way late. I couldn't believe where the time went. "Good work, everyone. You'll all improve. We'll find a way to tell everyone when the next meeting is, okay?"

We all split off, the Gryffindors walking together back to our common room. I went to bed that night feeling very content.

Over the next few weeks, I felt it easier to control my temper in Umbridge's class because I was defying her right under her big nose. Hermione even devised a genius way of communicating with everyone—through an enchanted Galleon.

The Slytherin game was drawing up fast. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, and the Gryffindors were determined to win. Ron had really become a decent player, but his main problem was his nerves. That was dangerous because the games were in front of lots of people.

The morning of it, Ron was looking pale and sickly.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for good luck and gave me a big hug. Ron was looking dazed at the kiss, and I rolled my eyes. Geez, when are those two just going to admit they love each other? Merlin.

We made our down to the Quidditch field and the rest of the team was there, already assembled. Angelina informed us that the new Beaters on the Slytherin team, Crabbe and Goyle, were idiots.

Like we didn't already know. I had seen enough of Crabbe and Goyle to last a lifetime (think back to second year, Polyjuice Potion).

We made our way out to the field after changing in the locker rooms. I squeezed Fred and Georges' arms. "I'm nervous!" I told them walking into the brilliant sunshine, towards the Slytherins' green outfits.

"Don't be, you're brilliant," Fred told me.

"It's Ron who should be nervous…" George said, grinning.

"Shut up!" I said. "Ron's…good. He's improved loads."

They both shrugged and I rolled my eyes at them. They had no faith in their younger brother.

The match started abruptly and I circled the stadium, half-watching the match and Ron, and half-searching for the Snitch. I also kept my eye on Malfoy.

"How goes it, Potter?" he asked, pulling up beside me in the air.

"Oh, fine," I said, glancing over to see Ron let another Quaffle in. I groaned.

"Twenty-nil!" Malfoy exclaimed with glee. "Oh, the joy of beating Gryffindor."

That's when I heard the loud song being sung from the Slytherin side. " _Weasley is our king! He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king…"_ Malfoy joined in, singing louder than anyone.

Oh, no. This would distract Ron more than anything.

"Just wait until I get the Snitch," I told him confidently, angry. "Which I will."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "When?"

I swear I have some sort of magic gift on the Quidditch field. At that precise moment, the Snitch soared just above our heads. I jerked upwards in an instinct moment, and snatched it above his head.

"Now." I smiled sweetly.

The crowd roared once they saw I had the Snitch. The game was ended and the Gryffindors were huddling together, screaming with pride and success. Even Ron grinned, though embarrassed about his performance.

"Saved Weasley this time, have you?" Malfoy asked, red and humiliated from me grabbing it right in front of him.

"Maybe next time stop flirting with her and keep your damn eyes on the Snitch!" said one of his teammates with anger.

Malfoy looked even more furious at this statement. "Oh, please, like I'd flirt with that troll. Anyway, I was thinking about adding a few more verses to the Weasley Is Our King song. I wanted to put in something about his mom, but I couldn't think of any rhymes with Weight Watchers or fat pig. Then I tried to think of rhymes with useless loser for his dad, but to no avail…"

Fred and George looked over, and started charging at him. I struggled to hold them back, and Alicia, Katie, and Angelina helped me.

"Oh, but you Potter probably don't mind, I mean, you do spend all your holidays with them. That's because no one else will take your sad-ass lying face in, will they? What a shame, your parents would have been _so_ proud to know you're lying to the whole world, shaming their name, although your parents were already insults to the wizarding world…"

Did he not **know when to stop**?

I let go of George, and him and Fred rushed towards him, punching his lights out. I ran over too, yelling. I forget what I said, but it wasn't nice. I tried to pull Fred and George away from him, because some of the other Slytherin players were joining in, attacking the twins.

Madam Hooch and some other professors pulled us apart, yelling. "NEVER EVER have I seen this kind of behavior EVER!"

Fred, George, and I were sentenced to McGonagall's office at once. We trudged up unwillingly. She'd be harsh on us, even though we won the game.

"YOU THREE! I can't believe your behavior! It was stupid, idiotic! Fred, George—pummeling that poor Malfoy to a pulp! And Haile, you're supposed to act like a young lady, those words you were saying!"

Umbridge entered the room unexpectedly. My heart dropped. Oh, no. This _can't_ be good.

"Why, hello," she said, sweetly.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked, icily.

"Just here to assist disciplining these young ladies and gentlemen."

"There's no need," McGonagall said, her eyes flaring. "Now, for your punishment, detentions every day next week—"

"Oh, no," Umbridge interrupted. "They need much more than that, don't you think?"

"No, I don't," McGonagall said forcefully. "And your opinion is not needed."

"Actually, it is. According to this new decree," Umbridge said, handing over a document to McGonagall, "it is. And I say these three are banned from the Quidditch team…forever."

Fred, George, and I looked at each with incredulous looks. "WHAT?" we bellowed.

McGonagall was looking over the document with a defeated look. She looked at us and nodded solemnly, feeling our pain.

It was over.


	7. Chapter 7: Would I Ever

Telling Angelina that Fred, George, and I were disqualified from playing Quidditch entirely was a nightmare.

"What are we going to do?" she moaned. "Three players gone. What…what is…we're…" She went up to bed, near tears, followed by Katie and Alicia.

Ron was sitting by the fire with head in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," I told him. Fred and George didn't say anything and went up to bed. They were taking this very hard.

"Yes, it is."

"Shut up! It wasn't. My temper gets the best of me. I hate Draco Malfoy! I hate him!" I kicked a chair.

Hermione was looking out the window. "You'll never guess!" she said, turning to look at us, grinning.

"What?" Ron asked wearily. "What could you be so happy about?"

"Hagrid's back."

We grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from our dormitory and snuck out. We hurried down to his hut, thankfully not getting caught. We would've been expelled in a heartbeat.

Hagrid was not surprised to see us, but very pleased. "Hi, you three!" Hagrid said, grinning. "Come in, come in."

When we stepped into the light of his cabin, Hermione and I shrieked.

"Quiet!" Hagrid said gruffly.

"It's just…" Hermione said faintly.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He was covered in injuries…nasty-looking ones, bloody and bruised…

"Tell us what happened," Ron demanded.

It took awhile, but Hagrid finally told us the whole story. He was up in the mountains, trying to get the giants on Dumbledore's side but to no avail. When he was finished, at least ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron, and I were left silent.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "That's just…wow."

"Look guys, you better head up to the castle. I think that new Defense teacher, Under Bridge or something is coming up to talk to me. High Inquisitor or something?"

"Hagrid!" Hermione said suddenly, her eyes wide. "It's Umbridge and she's from the Ministry. You have to be as professional as you can! And your lessons have to be safe, and responsible, and boring!"

Hagrid was confused, so he just shrugged and showed us out the door. "See you all later."

We were all scared that Umbridge would not only fire Trelawney, but Hagrid too. It was a loose string that was just waiting to be untied.

Also, he never really did explain where the injuries came from specifically.

When Hagrid's first lesson came around, I was probably more nervous than he was. Umbridge was there, inspecting, of course. Hermione, Ron, and I kept close to her, hoping to get a feel on what she thought of him.

Hagrid brought threstrals. Very few people could see them. I found this lesson particularly interesting because I finally understood why I was one of the only ones that could see the horse things pulling the carriage. You had to witness someone dying to be able to see them. Many students didn't find it as interesting as me. Most found it terrifying.

Umbridge seemed to sense the fear off the students and frowned. She began speaking to him as if he was some sort of creature who didn't understand English. Angry tears stung in my eyes. She was only doing this because Hagrid's mother was a giantess.

"That foul troll, that evil hag," I ranted after the class was over. "I HATE HER!"

The only thing that made me feel better was the last D.A. meeting before the holidays. December had come like a blast, and Christmas was approaching. Hermione was going skiing with her parents, and I was returning to the Burrow with Ron and his brothers.

Something very strange had occurred lately. I had always been close to Fred and George, but I found myself drawn to them even more lately. Maybe it was because we had all gotten kicked off the team. But… it was George who I was thinking about more than ever. Why, I didn't know.

I hadn't seen it coming, but even Hermione was noticing it now. Ron, of course, noticed nothing.

"Haile…I couldn't help but see today…" Hermione started, the night before the D.A. meeting as we were getting ready for bed.

"What?" I asked her, pulling off my socks.

"Well, tonight, you and George…in the common room. I mean, you really should have seen the way he looked at you."

A sensation poured over me. "Really?" I asked, trying to seem casual as I pulled back my bed sheets.

"I suppose he fancies you," Hermione said smiling at me, as she turned off the lights. Parvati and Lavender had yet to come up to bed yet.

"I don't think I mind," I told her quietly.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said.

And we fell asleep.

The next night at the meeting, Angelina approached me. "I've replaced you guys. Ginny Weasley is Seeker."

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Is she good?"

"She's not you," Angelina said darkly. "But she's alright. She'll do fine." She didn't sound thrilled. I apologized again, but she didn't really want to hear it.

I decided to practice Stunning spells with everyone. Everyone was doing fairly well with those, and I was really happy by the end. "Everyone, you're all doing so well," I told them, beaming. "After the holidays, I think we should start Patronuses!"

Everyone seemed excited about that, and I started picking everything up and putting things away. The Ravenclaws left together first, in their huddle, then the Hufflepuffs. Ron and Hermione left together a while later, with some of the other Gryffindors. Many wished me Merry Christmas, and suddenly, I realized that only George was left in the room with me, helping me put things away.

"Thanks," I told him heartily.

"Oh, no problem," he told me grinning. "You know… I don't know how much longer we'll—Fred and I—will be here."

"What?" I asked, turning to face him. "Why?"

"Well, now that we're kicked off the team, what's keeping us here? We don't really care about school, not when the Ministry is interfering with our education anyway."

"That's true," I said, running my fingers over a book on the shelf. "That sucks though. What would I do without you guys?"

"You'd manage," he told me. "It's more like, what would we do without you? You're the one who helped us get started with the joke shop and all."

"I was happy to help," I told him earnestly. "You know that. Anyway, I'm really excited to be spending the holidays with you…you guys, you know, the family."

George grinned at me, walking towards me. I felt my face turn hot. "Do you know how pretty you are?" he asked me suddenly. "I mean, you must get that all the time. But do you actually realize it?"

I was speechless. "I…I don't want to be known for just having a decent face though. I rather be known for something else. Something better."

"I know you do. Maybe that's what I like most about you."

He stepped even closer to me, and I still wasn't sure what to expect. My heartbeat quickened, and then I looked up and it was clear.

"Mistletoe." I pointed upwards. A sudden flashback came back to me as George stepped forward to kiss me.

The first night Cedric and I kissed was under mistletoe. Cedric. My first love. Why…

I let George kiss me, and I even kissed him back. It felt nice to kiss someone again, to feel close physically as well as emotionally to someone. I knew it wasn't what I felt for Cedric, but I didn't care. It was the first time I had felt attraction since Cedric had died. It was the first time I felt like I could start over, and open my heart up again.

I felt renewed. The weight off my shoulders. The guilt out of my heart. George had changed my entire world. Instead of feeling guilty for liking someone else, I knew Cedric would be happy for me. I knew he would love me no matter what, and he would always be my first love.

Somehow, George seemed to know what he done for me in that one long passionate kiss. I whispered to him, "Thank you." And he hugged me back tightly.

I told Hermione about it when I got back. I don't think I could've admitted to Ron that I kissed his brother. At least not yet. Hermione understood my elation at being renewed.

I went to bed feeling quite content. I had a dream about George. Or…at least my first dream was about him.

Suddenly, I was slithering down a cold stone floor. Like a snake. I kept moving down a dark corridor. I stuck out my tongue, sensing a man in front of me. The impulse to bite him struck me, and I raised my head high and struck the man. Blood splattered, yelling from the man rang in the corridor, and my scar hurt like it was being ripped open.

"HAILE! HAILE!"

"What's wrong with her?!"

"I'm going to get McGonagall…"

I opened my eyes. Hermione and Lavender was standing over me. "Help!" I cried, sitting up.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, urgently.

"Ron! Ron's dad! He's been bitten, attacked! I need to find RON!"

I jumped up before Hermione could stop me and ran down the stairs. I started sprinting towards the boys' dormitory, but McGonagall got to me first. She was in her dressing gown.

"Potter, what is it?" she asked me sharply. Parvati trailed behind her, looking fearful.

"It's Ron's dad!" I told her hysterically. "I saw him be attacked! I was asleep, and then I saw him be attacked by a snake, blood everywhere…we need to find him, save him, now!"

"Come with me, we're going to Dumbledore," McGonagall said curtly, and grabbed my arm.

I went straight to the headmaster. McGonagall led me up to his office.

"Ah…good evening, Professor McGonagall, Haile," Dumbledore said as we entered, as if he was expecting us all along.

"Tell the headmaster what you saw," McGonagall told me.

I explained my dream—nightmare—to Professor Dumbledore, and the whole time, he didn't even look at me. Not once! I was appalled and hurt.

"How did you see this? How were you positioned?"

I swallowed. "I was the snake…the snake's point of view."

Dumbledore barked instructions to the portraits on his wall to find him, and I breathed with relief. They were taking me seriously… The phoenix, Fawkes, also disappeared.

McGonagall went down to fetch the Weasley children, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. My heart wrenched.

The portraits returned a few minutes later, after an awkward silence between Dumbledore and I. His eyes still did not meet mine.

The portraits reported back that they found him covered in blood and that he has been taken to St. Mungo's. My vision was proven true. I grew pale. Mr. Weasley really had been in danger. But what is I who inflicted the pain upon him? Or did I really just simply watch through the eyes of the snake?

The Weasley children arrived shortly. They were all looking very scared and worried, as I must have looked. Dumbledore quickly explained the circumstances and told us we would be taking a Portkey to Sirius's house.

I was happy to know I would be seeing Sirius shortly; he'd make me feel better if anything. We grabbed the Portkey, and it whisked us to the kitchen to Sirius's house.

Sirius was waiting for us already. I ran to him right away. His embrace made me feel better at once. "It's okay," he told me.

I told my vision to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny once more, because they wanted to hear it from me. Soon, a note from Mrs. Weasley arrived.

" _Dad is still alive. I'll send news soon. Stay where you are. Mum."_

It was a very long night. Ginny curled up and tried to sleep, while Ron stayed with his head in his hands. Fred dozed off, sitting down, and I sat by George and held his hand until he fell asleep.

After that, Sirius and I sat cross-legged across from each other on the floor, talking. Finally, dawn came and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

We all sat up straight, wide-awake. Mrs. Weasley looked tired and sickly, but she gave a weak smile. "He's going to be okay. We can go see him later…"

Ginny sprinted towards her mother and hugged her tightly, while Ron covered his face with his hands. Fred went to hug his mother as well, and I gave George an embrace.

Sirius and I floated away from the scene after that, to give them a family moment. We prepared breakfast. I still didn't know what to think of my vision, even after discussing it with Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley saw me after I exited the kitchen and pulled me into a huge embrace. "If it wasn't for you, Haile, I don't think he would have made it. Thank you so much, dear…" She turned to Sirius. "And Sirius, thank you for looking after my children…"

"You're welcome to stay for as long as he's hospitalized," Sirius said. "In fact, I insist."

"We'll be here for Christmas," I told him, happily.

"Excellent!" Sirius said, obviously thrilled he wouldn't be alone. I was thrilled as well to be spending Christmas with him.

After we had all taken a nap, we headed out to St. Mungo's. Tonks and Mad-Eye accompanied us. Of course, they kept bringing up my amazing vision, and I felt very uncomfortable talking about it. I mean, I didn't know how or why I saw it. I just did. End of story.

St. Mungo's was surprisingly similar to a Muggle hospital, except, you know, different. Healers instead of doctors and different symptoms of course, to say the least. We were told Mr. Weasley was on first floor.

We followed a long narrow hallway until we reached a flight of stairs. When we reached the second door on the right, I hung back with Tonks and Moody, not wanting to intrude. However, Mrs. Weasley grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with them.

Mr. Weasley was sitting up in bed, waiting to see us all. He greeted us cheerfully. "Wish I could go home! But my wounds are still bleeding," he said regretfully. "But I feel just fine."

"Dad, what happened?" Fred asked him, pointblank.

"Oh, you've heard from Haile," Mr. Weasley said, with a sincere smile in my direction. "I dozed off and got sneaked upon, and bitten."

"But where were you?" George pressed. "What were you doing so late?"

"I was on duty, and that's my business," Mr. Weasley said firmly.

"That's enough, boys," Mrs. Weasley said in a final sort of way.

Ginny was curious, too. "On duty?"

"You were guarding something, weren't you?" Fred demanded. "Tell us!"

"That's quite enough!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Wait outside, please, and send Tonks and Mad-Eye in."

We went back outside, as Tonks and Mad-Eye went in. "Can't believe they won't say anything," Ron said annoyed.

Fred and George were busy connecting their Extendable Ears that allowed them to ear through the door. They gave Ron, Ginny, and I one as well. It was amazing; I could hear so clearly.

"…and no one could find the snake anywhere!" Tonks was saying.

"And Haile says she saw this all happen?" Moody demanded.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Dumbledore didn't seem surprised…"

"Of course not. There's something funny about the Potter girl…no doubt…"

"Dumbledore's worried about her," Tonks put in.

"Well, she's seeing things, inside You-Know-Who's snake! You-Know-Who could be possessing her without her knowledge."

I stopped listening. I, humiliated, met the eyes of the twins, Ron, and Ginny. They were all staring at me, wide-eyed.

I didn't feel too good all of a sudden. Now I knew why Dumbledore was acting weird around me. I was probably being possessed by Voldemort! I felt dirty, violated…STUPID VOLDEMORT!

After that, when we got back to the house, everyone sort of distanced themselves from me. I didn't blame them. I was practically a monster.

Except for George.

He grabbed my hand when no one was looking, and dragged me into a cloakroom. "Hi."

"Hi," I said back.

"Listen, you're not being possessed. Okay? There's nothing wrong with you. This is a hard time for you. And listen…I never thanked you for saving my dad."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure what all this means. I'm confused. I want this all to go away."

"Let me help you forget it all." He grabbed my head so gently in his hands and kissed me like he meant it. We made out in that cloakroom for a very, very long time. I let him touch me, and touched him back. Pure physical emotional release. It felt nice to have someone there, when I needed him the most.

I assumed everyone else had gone to bed since it was rather late. He walked me up the stairs to my room, and kissed me goodnight one last time.

Hermione came for Christmas. She said once she heard what happened she wanted to be with us, Ron and I. I was grateful for her company. She ruled out the idea of me being possessed right away.

Christmas was a joyous event, even under the present circumstances. We all planned in the afternoon to go back to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley.

George and I acted completely normal towards each other around everyone. Only Fred seemed to notice something was up, but he was too cool to say anything. George and I only stole kisses when no one was around.

Before we left for St. Mungo's, Sirius scanned the house. "I haven't seen Kreacher lately."

"That's weird," I said. "Me either."

"Must be hiding," Sirius said shrugging.

I said goodbye to Sirius, and we set off for St. Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley got into a conversation over something, and Ron, Hermione, and I decided to wander around ourselves.

We walked through the halls, until we found someone that caught our eye.

"Professor Lockhart!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, hello, do I know you?" Lockhart asked, brainlessly.

We rolled our eyes, and continued walking down a bit. Then, we saw a familiar face walking into one of the rooms.

"Neville!" I said, waving to him. He looked rather embarrassed at seeing us three. His grandmother, however, looked thrilled.

"Oh hello!" she said, waving us over. "We're just visiting Neville's parents, of course."

Neville turned a shade of scarlet.

Ron cocked his head. "What? Your parents are here? What happened?"

His grandmother dropped her jaw. "Oh, so Neville hasn't told you? Well, well. My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by You-Know-Who's followers. They were Aurors… so brilliant."

Neville looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, we'll let you have your family time," I said firmly, smiling. "Nice to meet you. See you at school, Neville."

We walked our separate ways, and Hermione whispered, "That's awful. I never knew."

"I did," I said sadly, looking at them. "Dumbledore told me. It was Bellatrix Lestrange…that's what she went to Azkaban for."

The rest of Christmas break went very fast, and Sirius became sadder at the prospect of being alone every day. I wished I could stay with him. Besides the D.A. meetings, school was awful, what with Umbridge and the gossip.

On the last day before returning to Hogwarts, the worst thing possible could have happened.

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head into my bedroom. "Haile, would you come downstairs to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like to speak to you."

"You're kidding," I blurted, but with a confused look at Ginny and Hermione, I trotted down the stairs.

I stepped into the kitchen. Sirius was already there, reading a letter. He didn't look particularly thrilled. Neither did Snape for that matter. They were sitting opposite each other. I took a seat next to Sirius.

"What's going on?" I asked Snape.

Snape looked at me with disdain. "The Headmaster has requested that you learn Occlumency this term."

"Huh?"

"It defends your mind against external penetration. The Headmaster thinks it's necessary."

"I see," I said, gulping. Maybe I WAS being possessed and they were going to make it impossible for Voldemort to get into my mind! It WAS true! "So…who's teaching me?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Me," Snape said, his lip curling.

"Oh, you look thrilled," I remarked sarcastically. Sirius snorted without humor.

"Don't flatter yourself. The last thing I need is extra time in the day _with you_. I expect to see you at six o'clock Monday. You are to tell no one about this, least of all Umbridge." He stood up to leave.

"You better not push her around," Sirius threatened. "You are to keep this very professional."

"Who do you think I am?" Snape demanded. "It is Potter here who disrespects me. So much like her father."

"Actually, she looks rather like Lily, don't you think, _Snivellus?_ "

I looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to do.

Snape's eyes flared. "I'll see you at six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

And he swept out of the kitchen, just as Mr. Weasley entered. "Mr. Weasley! You're back!" I exclaimed.

"Cured!" he said happily.

That night's dinner was festive, but I was still uneasy. I didn't want to take these Occlumency lessons. More time with Snape!? But he loathed me. Just because of my dad. I didn't want it.

However, right before I went to board the Knight Bus, Sirius slipped me a package. "Don't open it here. If Snape gives you trouble, this is how you can let me know."

"Alright," I said, shrugging, then hugging him. "Bye, Sirius. I'll miss you."

 ** _Would I ever._**

Once I returned to Hogwarts, everyone asked me about resuming the D.A. meetings. I told them all I would let them know as soon as possible. But since it was Monday night, I had to go see Snape for my Occlumency lesson.

Hermione seemed to think it was a good idea to shut my mind off from Voldemort, but Ron agreed that more time with Snape was worse. I could always count on Hermione to be the practical thinker, my best interest always in mind. But then I always had Ron, to be the source of agreement and to make me feel better.


	8. Chapter 8: That's Who We Are

At six o'clock that evening, I walked down to the dungeons. I entered his classroom, uncomfortable at the dark and shadowy essence of his room.

"Well, you know why you're here." He gave me a short speech on exactly _why_ I had learn this, to close my mind to the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, but it's proven useful!" I argued.

"Until the Dark Lord finds out about this special connection. Then he may use it however he likes."

"We don't want that."

"You're brighter than you look."

"Many thanks." I brushed my bangs out of my face with my right hand.

"Potter," Snape said sharply. "What is that on your hand?"

I made a quick panicked movement to hide the scars of my hand. Snape was swifter. He pulled my hand up to where he could read the words etched into my flesh.

"Umbridge's work, I suspect," he muttered. "Well, the woman knows how to discipline." He sighed heavily, and went to retrieve a sticky-looking yellow potion out of the backroom. "Soak your hand in this tonight."

I took it gratefully. "Thanks…Professor."

"Now, take out your wand. You may try to defend yourself with any means that you can. I will now try to break into your mind. Close your eyes. Brace yourself… _Legilimens!_ "

I was not ready for the next few seconds. A movie was playing in front of my eyes. My life was flashing before me. I was little, being chased by Dudley and his friends around the house… I was on the Hogwarts Express, talking to Ron… I was saving Sirius and myself from the dementors… Draco and I were bickering in my second year…Tom Riddle kissed me in the Chamber of Secrets…I was in a darkly lit room, as Cedric's lips moved with mine in perfect sync, his hands on my waist…

 _No! I can't let him see that. Stop! STOP!_

Snape's classroom came back into view, dizzily. I was on the floor. "You lost control," Snape told me. "That wasn't terrible, but it needs improvement."

"Did you see everything I saw in my head?" I demanded, climbing to my feet shakily.

Snape swallowed. "Unfortunately."

"I don't want you to see all my memories," I protested.

"Something to hide? Been naughty?" he sneered.

"No! They're just…private." I shifted uncomfortably. _This is awkward._

"That one of you and Mr. Diggory didn't look so innocent."

"That's none of your business!" I shouted, my face turning scarlet.

"Better me than the Dark Lord," Snape said darkly. "Was that…in the Chamber…?"

"Yes, it was freaking Lord Voldemort as Tom Riddle kissing me. Now you see why I'm so crazy."

Snape looked like he wanted to laugh, but resisted. "Now let's try again. Clear your mind of emotion…. ready… _Legilimens!"_

Aunt Petunia was screaming at me because I was scared to go in my cupboard because of a spider… I was down in the water, fighting merpeople and being saved by the giant squid… I was at the Quidditch World Cup and Draco was moving close to me, whispering… Cedric Diggory, lying on the floor, lifeless and cold…

"NO!" I cried, sinking to my knees, shaking.

"You're making no effort! You're giving me access to your memories! Empty yourself of emotion or the Dark Lord will penetrate your mind! You must be stronger, Potter! Master yourself! Again! Get up! Get ready… _Legilimens!_ "

George and I were kissing under the mistletoe… The Yule Ball when Draco and I danced close together, my heart racing… Sirius and I were embracing at his house… I was walking down that same mysterious corridor… the plain black door was so close, I could almost touch it….

I was on the ground again, and realization poured through me like blood in my veins. That corridor! It was the one in the courtrooms that one day, at the end. The Department of Mysteries, I had heard someone mention.

"The Department of Mysteries," I muttered.

"What was that, Potter?"

"Nothing," I told him.

"You are to come back Wednesday evening, same time. Every night, practice clearing your mind of all emotion."

"Yes…sir," I said, still thinking about the Department of Mysteries. I turned to go, ready to get out of there.

"Oh, and Potter," Snape said, mockingly. "I couldn't help but find it rather strange…you think about Mr. Malfoy quite often…"

"What?" I demanded, turning back around. "No I don't!"

"He appeared often in your memories," Snape pointed out. "As often as Mr. Diggory did, in fact, if not more…"

"I—well—that's because he always shows up somehow!" I shot back, shrugging. "I don't think about him!"

"Of course not," he said facetiously. "And really, George Weasley? Not exactly smart considering you and Mr. Ron Weasley are friends?"

"I doubt I need love advice from _you_ , Professor Snape!" I spat and turned my heel. I stormed out angrily.

When I got back to the common room, I told Hermione and Ron everything—about the lesson with Snape and my realization of the Department of Mysteries. The door I've been dreaming about for months.

I felt extremely tired. Hermione suggested I go on up to bed. "You really do look awful," Ron put in while Hermione smacked him.

"Goodnight, guys," I told them, with a playful grin I mustered. I climbed into bed gratefully, trying to rid my mind of emotion, practicing for the next Occlumency lesson.

Suddenly – darkness. But the usual darkness of sleep. Maniacal laughter, ringing in my ears, happiness washing over my body like a wave crashing upon the sand, something wonderful had occurred.

"HAILE!" I heard Hermione's screams and felt her shakes, and I was awoken.

"Oh," I groaned, clutching my scar. It was burning.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, worried. Her face came into view through my tearing eyes.

"I…Voldemort…he's happy." I sat up. "Something good happened, and he's really happy."

"You're weak right now…after Snape's been looking into your mind. Go back to bed…"

She didn't understand. I went to bed feeling more fearful than I ever had. If Voldemort was happy, it meant nothing good for me, or the wizarding world.

The next morning, my questions were answered.

"No," Hermione said, as she read the Daily Prophet over breakfast. "No, no, no."

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full as I looked up.

"There's been a mass breakout from Azkaban," Hermione said, looking at me. "Bellatrix Lestrange included."

Ron, Hermione, and I exchanged dark looks. This was bad news, very, very, bad news.

I glanced over at Neville, and his eyes were swollen, and his hands were shaking.

I resumed the D.A. meetings, and everyone was progressing famously. Patronus Charms were coming along, and so were Shield Charms. I was really impressed by everyone's attitudes and motivation—especially Neville. Since Bellatrix Lestrange was released, he was working twice as hard. And I knew why.

On the other hand, the Occlumency lessons with Snape were a nightmare. I wasn't progressing at all. I felt as if though I was getting worse! Snape was not encouraging either. All he did was laugh at the thoughts in my head, as Draco Malfoy continued to pop in there more than anyone else. It bugged me…why were all the memories of _him_ showing up?

"Perhaps there are hidden feelings that involve Draco," Snape suggested one night, his lip curling into an unmistakable sneer.

"NO!" I shouted. Then, as I turned to go, very quietly to myself I said, "Is there?"

"Heard that," Snape called after me on my way out.

On Valentine's Day, we had a Hogsmeade trip. I was eager to be out of the castle for a while, escaping the constant stares and whisperings of the other students. I expected Ron and Hermione to ask me to join, but George had other plans for me.

"Hey, Haile, say you'll spend the day with me?"

I grinned at him. We had barely any chance to be alone since Christmas holiday…almost two months ago. I felt we needed to talk.

Before I left, Hermione told me it was urgent that I meet her in the Three Broomsticks around midday. She wouldn't tell me why yet, but I promised I would.

George and I set off to Hogsmeade together. We spent the first couple hours just browsing around the shops, while he made me laugh endlessly. "Oh, it's so good to be with you again," I told him honestly. "I haven't been able to talk to you much these days."

"Fred and I have been busy," George told me. "We have the whole joke shop thing ready. We're just waiting for an appropriate time to leave."

I turned to him. "So…you two really are leaving?"

"Yeah," George said, glancing at me. "Haile… I really like you. A lot. But both of us…we have a lot going on. Well, you more than me. Your life is just…"

"All over the place?" I put in helpfully, kind of knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, that," he told me with a hint of grin. "And Fred and I's work is going to take us away too. With the way things are going, it just seems like we're better going our own directions without any strings attached."

"I completely agree," I told him. "I wasn't expecting an everlasting love or anything. It was just nice to have someone to lean on…and George, you helped me so much and I'll always be grateful for that."

"I'm glad," George told me. "Well, goodbye, Haile." He leaned in and kissed me very softly and very briefly. "Maybe, later on, me and you…will have a future, together."

I headed off to the Three Broomsticks after that, alone, feeling in a strangely optimistic mood. I noticed Hermione right away, in the back, but I noticed she was not alone. Luna Lovegood was there, and so was Rita Skeeter.

My jaw dropped. "Hermione," I said, sitting down, "you're not thinking of…?"

"Oh yes. I plan to publish you in the Quibbler, interviewed and written by none other than Rita Skeeter here. And she's agreed to do it…knowing the circumstances…"

Rita Skeeter looked disgusted with Hermione, but she complied nonetheless.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "This is a good idea?"

"Oh yes," Hermione told me nodding. "You're going to tell the entire story of what happened that night. Names and details. You've got to be strong, H. You've got to tell the world what's going on."

I nodded, gulping. "Let's do it."

"Go on then, Rita," Hermione said curtly. "Fire away!"

I couldn't wait for it to be published after it was finished. I told them everything I knew and remembered. The members of the D.A. seemed to think it was a good idea as well.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team however was dreadful without Fred, George, and I. The game against Ravenclaw was absolutely ghastly. Angelina was a wreck these days.

On the upside, the Quibble interview came out in the month of March. I began getting mail daily from witches and wizards around the country, saying they believed me, or that I was a nutcase, but I convinced many.

In addition, Umbridge found out, became infuriated, gave me a month's worth of detentions, and banned the magazine, which meant every student in the school wanted their hands on it.

Things looked up for me. Many people approached me, saying they were sorry for how they've been acting and that they believe me no matter what. Teachers even treated me differently.

The only bad things happening were our pathetic Quidditch losses and Occlumency lessons.

Snape was getting very frustrated with me.

"You are not improving!" he scolded. "I am still able to penetrate your mind with ease. You will be easy prey to the Dark Lord!"

"Like you even care!" I told him, my eyes stinging with hot tears of frustration. It was exhausting, your mind being fiddling with over and over. We had been at this for hours. "You'd be happy if Voldemort killed me!"

"You're talking nonsense now, Potter," Snape muttered, clearly not amused by my theatrics. "You must simply try harder."

"You hate me just because you and my dad hated each other! I'm not my dad!" I yelled.

Snape looked at me for several moments. "We will try again. One…two…three… _Legilimens!"_

Again. Flashes of my life played before me. However, this was different. My first year…Draco and I standing outside the school, the wind whipping my long hair, while Draco looked me with a scowl…my second year…Lockhart making Draco escort me to class while he smirked at me…my third year…playing him at Quidditch up in the air…and my fourth year…at the Quidditch World Cup, while he moved closer and closer to me…

 _No! Enough of this! Not anymore of MALFOY! What is this?! A joke?!_

Then, Draco's face faded and Snape came into view more and more. I raised my wand. " _Protego!_ " I cried.

Before I could think, my mind was filling with memories that did not belong to me. Snape's childhood and teenage years flew into my head…with a jolt, I caught flashes of my mother, my beautiful red-haired mother in his memories…

"ENOUGH!"

I fell backwards into a desk, as I looked at Snape, staring at me, livid, very white in the face. "Well, well. That was an improvement, I suppose…"

"Was that my mother I saw?" I asked before I could stop myself. "You knew my mother, too?"

"Of course I knew your mother," Snape snarled at me, his eyes harsh. "She was at school with your father and I. And she was just as taken with your father as he was with her."

There was bitterness in his voice that I couldn't place.

"I…she…was _she_ nice? Did you hate her, too?" I asked him curiously.

"How is this relevant, Potter?" Snape snapped at me.

"Just…wondering. I mean, you hated my dad, you must've hated my mother, too."

Snape was still angry. "Again. One… two… three… _Legilimens!"_

I was in the corridor of my dreams. The Department of Mysteries. I was running. Towards the door. I reached. And then…it opened. It finally was open. Now what?

"ENOUGH!"

I opened my eyes. I was on the floor again.

"What was that?" Snape asked me darkly.

"I… don't know. I've been dreaming about it for months."

"You need to try harder! You must empty your mind!"

"Professor. I'm really tired. Can't I come back tomorrow?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Potter."

I trudged up to bed, when I ran into someone quite unpleasant. Probably the _last_ person I wanted to see.

"Oh, hello, Potter," came the drawl of Draco Malfoy.

I groaned. "Malfoy."

"You never look happy to see me," Draco said, tapping his chin. "I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe because you're the biggest jerk alive and you make my life miserable! It's because of you I got kicked off the Quidditch team!"

"Oh please, you let your temper get the best of you," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "And Umbridge doesn't like you. Me, on the other hand, am favored."

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause of your dad," I mocked.

He grabbed my hand suddenly. He studied it, looking at the scars that Umbridge made me etch into my own skin.

"Why do you continue telling the world what happened if you know she's going to make you do this?" he asked me, still looking at my hand. "You're the stupidest little brat I know."

"I, unlike you, stand up for what I believe in."

Draco looked down at my hand, and scowled this beautiful, perfect scowl. I felt my heart speed up and I was almost frustrated with it acting of its own accord. Him touching my hand made me feel like every cell on my body was being electrocuted. It was something I had never felt before—even with Cedric. But I assumed it was because it was Malfoy, my worst enemy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I thought it was really brave of you to do that interview."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! MY WORST ENEMY CALLED ME BRAVE?!

His eyes locked with mine. Draco Malfoy was the foulest creature I've ever met. He says the most awful things that ring in my ears far long after they've been said. But yet…when he's sweet, he's better than sugar on a treacle tart. I don't understand him. I don't understand why my biggest rival sticks in my mind, like glue. He took a step forward, and I was totally not ready for anything else that was going to happen. I was craving his touch, that electric feeling, just once more…I couldn't help myself…I reached out my damaged hand to touch his, my mind blurring…

"And just what is this?" came the sarcastic, low voice of Snape, creeping up behind this.

I quickly took my hand back from Malfoy. "Nothing!" Malfoy and I shouted too loudly.

"Malfoy…I can't help but dismiss your taste. I thought you to choose someone who wasn't so full of herself."

My jaw dropped. "ME? Full of myself?"

"Both of you—bed now. No more of these nightly rendezvous—"

Draco looked shocked and embarrassed; I was indignant. "GOODNIGHT," I practically screamed, running off.

The next morning at breakfast, Parvati and Lavender were looking sullen. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"We were just up to see Professor Trelawney," Lavender told me sadly.

"She's been sacked!" Parvati said.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised. "By Umbridge?"

"Yes," Parvati sniffled. "It's just awful."

"Hagrid will be next if he's not careful," Ron said solemnly. "We can't let her get him too!"

The next D.A. meeting was epic.

We were practicing Patronuses once more, and most people were able to produce the silver vapor. Few could actually produce the corporeal Patronus.

However, in the middle, Dobby the house-elf appeared. "Dobby! Great to see you!" I said, happily.

He didn't look like he could say the same. "Dobby must come to warn Haile Potter! She…she…she is coming!"

"Umbridge?!" I screamed, and Dobby yelped and nodded. He disappeared. "Everyone, run! Umbridge is coming!"

Everyone was running out the door, to their dormitories, to the library, anywhere but there. I was at the back, letting everyone go first, but I was too late.

Before I could start running, I was caught with a jinx. "I've got her, Professor!" called the triumphant voice of Malfoy. _Damn DRACO MALFOY!_

"Oh, excellent, Mr. Malfoy, twenty points to Slytherin. Stand up, Miss Potter!"

I climbed to my feet, my bones aching. Malfoy was looking at me, almost laughing. "You git! You awful little prat!" Malfoy was back to being perfectly awful!

"Silence, Potter! We're going to the Headmaster's office," Umbridge said, looking positively delighted. "Finally, justice is served."

"Is she going to be expelled?" Malfoy asked Umbridge, dumbfounded. "But professor—"

"Go on, Draco, see if you can round up any others. Tell your friends to help. Off you go!" she told him as she pulled me to Dumbledore's office.

"But professor, how do we know—"

"Silence, Draco! Potter gets what she deserves!"

Fudge was already there when we arrived. I was scared. I was going to expelled, I just knew it. "Oh, Miss Potter, good to see you," Fudge said with a snarl. "I expect you know why you're here?"

Dumbledore caught my eye as Umbridge released my arm, and shook his head ever so slightly.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "I don't."

"An illegal society has been formed and you say know nothing of this!" Fudge told me, almost shouting.

"Nope, no idea," I said, shrugging.

"I've been informed by Miss Marietta Edgecombe that is now in the Hospital Wing, that a secret room was hosting secret meetings. But that's all she would say," Umbridge informed us all.

Marietta was Cho Chang's friend. Should have known she would have been a sneak.

I didn't know what to say, but Dumbledore did however.

"I've afraid it's true," Dumbledore said quietly. "I have asked Haile here to form a illegal society to plot against you, Minister."

Fudge looked absolutely dumbfounded. " _You_! You have! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"No!" I screamed. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Quiet, Potter," McGonagall told me. She was present as well.

"Oh this is grand!" Fudge exclaimed with delight. "We are to arrest Dumbledore at once and send him to Azkaban!"

"Oh," Dumbledore said, as if he was merely talking about bad weather. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

"GET HIM!" Fudge yelled.

A second later, a flash of light consumed the room and the sound of a gunshot. And Dumbledore was gone.

The next day, havoc wreaked throughout the castle. Dolores Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Throughout the week, really strange and outrageous happenings began occurring. I knew Fred and George were behind them. Messes that were unable to clean, huge messes, mind you, fireworks exploding around the castle endlessly…

Umbridge was furious but was unable to find the culprits. I knew it was getting close for Fred and George's departure. This was their grand finale.

It continued all week, and Umbridge was completely bonkers. The other teachers pretended to be unaware of it, and did nothing to try and stop it.

At the next Occlumency practice, before we could even begin, we were interrupted. Oh, and of course, it was Draco Malfoy. Couldn't he just leave my life alone?!

"Yes, Draco?"

"Oh—sorry to interrupt," Draco said, looking shocked at the sight of the two of us.

"Potter needed tutoring in Potions," Snape explained smoothly. "What is it?"

"Professor Umbridge needs you to help with something," Draco asked, shrugging, but looking at me like he wanted to laugh. "She asked me to fetch you."

"Ah. Well, Potter, tomorrow evening instead." Snape left the office in a hurry.

Malfoy laughed finally. "Tutoring? Are you really that bad?" Malfoy said, cracking up. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Shut up," I said, turning away from him. "Why do you always show up? All we do is argue anyway."

" **That's who we are**. I'm Draco Malfoy and you're Haile Potter. We fight. That's what we do."

I looked at him surprised. "You're right. It just so happens we hate each other too!" I went to leave.

"So, who do you go with nowadays, Potter?" Draco asked casually. "Or are you still hung up about Diggory?"

I stopped. I turned around. "That's none of your business," I said in a warning tone. "And don't you dare talk about Cedric."

"Well, Pansy and I are pretty much an item," he told me, casually. "It's getting pretty serious…if you know what I mean."

"Okay, ew," I said, dismissively, shaking my head in disgust. "I hope you feel proud of yourself. I bet you feel like a big boy!"

"Mocking me, Potter? It's not like you and Cedric were perfect and innocent."

I looked at him indignantly. "Excuse me! As a matter of fact, we were!" I told him loudly. "Not that it is _any_ of your business!"

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "Well then. I…"

"Don't know what to say? Yeah!" I said, annoyed. I didn't like admitting I was a virgin to Malfoy, for some reason. But I was only fifteen for Merlin's sake! What was the problem? "Don't be so quick to assume things you don't know."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're a baby."

"What?"

"You're a baby!"

"I'm not!" I told him. "I'm a baby just because I respect myself? I think you're insecure and you need sex to make yourself feel better!"

"I'm not insecure!" Malfoy scoffed. "Have you seen me?"

"And have you seen me?" I asked him. "I'm perfectly fine with how I am, and I don't need sex to make me feel beautiful."

"Actually, I have seen you." He almost looked appraisingly, then he smirked. "And please, I'm ten times better looking than you."

"No you're not," I said. I really wasn't one to brag about myself, but Malfoy was a conceited brat and I wanted to put him in his place.

"Just because the entire wizarding world flatters you? News flash! It's only because you're the 'Girl Who Lived', ooh, big deal."

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Goodbye!" I opened the door to the dungeons' hallway.

Malfoy called after me.

"Potter, just so you know, I rather fight with you than _do_ _it_ with any other girl."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned around to see him smirking at me, an unfathomable expression on his face.

In spite of myself, I grinned, and strode out the door, my head held high, away from Draco Malfoy and that very strange conversation.


	9. Chapter 9: Where It's Hidden

The next day, George and Fred pulled the ultimate prank. They turned an entire school corridor into a swamp. This time, however, they wanted to be given credit for it.

Umbridge's screams could be heard from any part of the castle.

The entire student population crowded around the entrance hall to hear the conversation between Umbridge and the twins.

"I think we're done here," Fred yelled. "ACCIO BROOMS!"

Their broomsticks flew down and they caught them. "If anyone wants to buy a portable swamp, please come visit us at our new premises! Diagon Alley, 93, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" George called.

They hopped on their broomsticks, and before Umbridge could stop them, they were flying away into the afternoon sky. I could have sworn George looked back and blew me a kiss.

Everyone talked about their departure over the next few weeks. Ron was surprised the most. He hadn't seen it coming.

"How in Merlin's beard did they get money for the premises?" Ron asked one day.

"Well…" It was as good of a time as ever to confess. "I gave them my Triwizard Tournament winnings."

"You didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh but I did," I said, shrugging. "I didn't need the gold…"

"Brilliant, H!" Ron said happily. "Now Mum can't blame me! Can I tell her?"

"You might as well," I said. "She'll have to find out sometime."

The match versus Ravenclaw was in the next week, for the Quidditch Cup, and Ron was becoming nervous again. The morning of, it was the same old, same old with him. Ron wouldn't eat anything, and he looked like he wanted to puke.

Hermione and I headed down to the Quidditch field around midday to watch the game, but Hagrid stopped us. "I'm sorry to bother you two…but would yeh mind comin' with me for a bit? While everyone else is watchin' the game?"

"What is it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see. It's important."

"Okay," I agreed, shrugging at Hermione. We followed him down to his hut, and into the Forbidden Forest.

"In the forest?" Hermione asked a little timidly.

"Yeah," Hagrid answered. We walked on for a long time, in silence.

Hermione and I were perplexed as to what we could be doing, but we followed along anyway.

Finally, we reached a clearing. Hagrid stopped us. "Look. I'll probably be sacked any day now. And I wanna go 'fore she sacks me like she did Trelawney. But I need someone ter help me look after…well, come on."

We moved on until we were approaching a very, very large object on the ground, laying. "Hagrid, tell me that isn't…."

"It's my brother. My half-brother. Grawp."

"You want us to help look after your _giant_ brother!?" I exclaimed.

"He just needs company. Someone ter talk to. To help him learn some English. Say you'll help me?" Hagrid asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course we will," I told him, giving him a firm smile. "Of course."

When we returned from the forest, we were surprised to see that instead of the Slytherins singing, the Gryffindors were. Then, we saw Ron holding the Quidditch Cup.

"WE WON!" Ron yelled when he saw Hermione and I. "WE WON!"

Everyone gushed how brilliant Ron was, how he didn't let a single Quaffle in, and how Ginny Weasley snatched the Snitch right under Cho Chang's nose.

Later that night, after the celebrations, Ron gave Hermione and I a full re-cap. "And did you see when I—"

"Ron, we didn't the match at all," I finally told him.

"What? Where were you!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and I looked at each other and sighed. Then we explained to Ron about Grawp.

"He's really done it this time, hasn't he!" Ron reacted. "Mad, I tell you, barking mad!"

OWL's were creeping upon us, and everyone was cramming in at the last minute. They came before I was ready, but I had done my work well all year. I wasn't too worried.

The first exam, Charms, weren't too bad. I felt like I did very well. Hermione was ecstatic—she aced it. Ron just shrugged after the exam.

The rest of the week carried on like a dream for me. I felt like I performed well in _all_ my exams, including Potions. Even Professor Snape couldn't fail me.

By the end of the week, Hagrid was gone. He left without any warning, any notice. But he must have had a reason. We just didn't know what it was. Hermione suspected he knew he was about to be sacked.

That meant we had to look after Grawp. Neither Ron nor Hermione nor I were looking forward to that aspect of Hagrid's absence.

After exams were over, I was able to sleep finally. I drifted off immediately.

I walking down the now familiar corridor of the Department of Mysteries again. The black door opened once again. The Occlumency lessons had not done much for me…I was now inside the room. What door? I knew which one, inside my dream, and I walked purposefully towards it.

A vision flooded my mind. Lord Voldemort was there… " _Crucio!_ " he shouted, pointing the wand at…SIRIUS!

Sirius was writhing on the ground, being tortured by Lord Voldemort. He was screaming. In pain. In torturous pain. "I"LL NEVER TELL YOU!" Sirius was screaming. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!"

I woke up in a sweat, screaming.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked me, concerned at once. It was late afternoon. I had over slept. Parvati and Lavender were already gone from the dormitory.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed. "It might be too late!"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked again.

I explained to Hermione my dream about Sirius being tortured. "How will we get there?" I wondered.

"Get where, Haile?"

"TO THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!"

"We—we can't," Hermione told me, shaking her head vigorously. "Haile, that's ridiculous!"

I ran downstairs to find Ron. He was waiting for us in the common room. "Ready to go down to dinner? Haile, you're not dressed yet…"

I was still in my dressing gown. I hurriedly explained to Ron my vision as well. Ron was partly convinced my vision was true.

"It could be real, Hermione, remember my dad…"

"Impossible!"

"We can't waste time arguing about it! We've got to go now!" I demanded.

"I know a way we can find out," Hermione asked.

"How? We can't contact him. Umbridge is managing all the owls and Floo Networks," I told her impatiently.

"Umbridge's fireplace," Hermione said, her eyes dancing.

"How will we get into her office?" Ron asked.

"Sirius's knife," I said at once. "He gave it to me last year. It can pick any lock."

"We need a distraction," Hermione said.

"Me," Ron said. "I'll tell her Peeves is causing ruckus. He does half the time anyway…"

Ginny came down from her dormitory at that moment. "Morning," she said to us, yawning. "I overslept too."

"Ginny!" I said curtly. "You can help. You can guard the corridor to make sure no one is coming."

"Huh?" Ginny asked. Hermione quickly explained to her the circumstances and our plan. Ginny nodded. "I'll ask Luna to help. She'd be delighted."

Hermione was to come with me.

I went upstairs and changed quickly. I grabbed the knife and Invisibility Cloak and met Hermione back downstairs. The others were already gone.

Hermione and I hurried out of the common room and down to Umbridge's office. Ron's distraction must have worked for Umbridge was nowhere near the office.

Luna and Ginny were standing on either side of the corridor as lookouts. Hermione and I picked the lock to her office, our hearts beating rapidly.

We entered the office and closed the door behind us. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" I told the fireplace. "Sirius! Sirius!"

No one answered. Kreacher finally came into view. He was laughing.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked in panic. "Where is he?"

Kreacher just laughed and walked away.

"Oh, no," I said, my fears confirmed. "Oh, no, no, no."

Suddenly, my world went black. When I came to, I was still in Umbridge's office, but I was being held. _By Malfoy._ I looked around in horror. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were all being held by Slytherins, and Umbridge was smiling devilishly.

"Oh yes, you were caught," Umbridge said. "You foolish girl. _With whom were you communicating?_ "

"No one!" I screamed.

"LIAR!" Umbridge shouted at me. "It seems I must use force to get the truth out of you. Since Professor Snape here has informed me there is no Veritaserum available…"

I forced my head to look behind me, struggling against Malfoy's grip on my arms, to see Snape standing there, shaking his head at me in disgust.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" I cried. "They've got Padfoot! At the place **where it's hidden**!"

Umbridge whipped around. "What does he mean, Severus? Who's Padfoot?"

Snape shrugged. "No idea. If you'll excuse me." He left the room.

 _DAMN! Now I'll never get to Sirius. I have to do something…_

"I have no choice," Umbridge said coldly. "The Cruciatus Curse may help you reveal some information."

Hermione screamed, "No!"

"Oh, hush, silly girl," Umbridge said dismissively. "It's for her own good."

"It's necessary, Professor?" Malfoy asked, his breath tickling my ear, sounding very scared indeed.

"Going soft on me, Malfoy?" Umbridge asked.

"No! I just…"

"Very well. _Cruc—"_

Draco drew a sharp breath of intake, and made a sudden jerk as if to jump in front of the spell when—

"NO!" Hermione bellowed. "I'll tell you!"

"Tell me!" Umbridge said, whipping around to face her. "TELL ME!"

Draco sighed, almost as in relief. _Had he been about to let me dodge the attack? Why was he relieved? Did he secretly dislike Umbridge…or secretly like_ me _?_

"He was trying to speak to Dumbledore!" Hermione said, her eyes wide with fear. "We couldn't find him! We need to tell him that the weapon is ready—his secret weapon!"

Umbridge's eyes were hungry. "Weapon? What weapon? Tell me, stupid girl, tell me!"

"We don't know what it is," Hermione said helplessly. She was a rather good actress. "We just helped prepare it. I can show you it if you like."

"Let's go now," Umbridge said at once. "The rest of you, stay here and hold them hostage. You, Potter, and you, Granger, will show me what this weapon is."

I didn't know what Hermione was up to, but she led Umbridge and I down to the Forbidden Forest. Umbridge looked uneasy, but she was too curious to object.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to Hermione.

"No idea," Hermione hissed back.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves approached us. "Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?" came a voice of a centaur.

"Dolores Umbridge!" Umbridge answered, straightening up. "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, you filthy half-breeds, leave us!"

The centaurs were outraged. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" they demanded. They shot arrows at her.

Umbridge continued to shout at them, before she pulled out her wand, and Stunned one of them.

Hermione and I backed away. The centaurs, infuriated, were charging towards her. Umbridge didn't stand a chance. Luckily, the centaurs either didn't notice or didn't care about Hermione and I slinking away in the background.

We ran out of the forest as fast as we could. We were both panting by the time we reached the castle. Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny met us outside.

"How did you escape?" I asked them, bewildered and hysterical.

"Stunned them," Ginny said proudly. "Neville came in, and helped us. It was great."

"We've got to hurry," I told them. "Sirius could be dead by now! If you guys can help me find some way of transport, I'll just go—"

"We're going with you!" Neville protested. "Don't try to talk us out of it."

"I—"

"Besides, I have an idea," Luna Lovegood said in a dreamy voice. "Thestrals."

Twenty minutes later, I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was flying in the air with Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione aboard flying horses that one could only see when they had seen death. That meant only Luna and I could see what was actually carrying us through the air.

The thestrals seemed to know where to take us. They landed right in front of the building. We stepped into the telephone booth and it took us underground. It was nighttime by now, and no one would be here.

I knew where to lead them. It was my dream all over again, but this time, it was happening for real. I was really here. We descended down to the Department of Mysteries.

We walked down the corridor to the black door that had haunted my dreams for so long. Finally.

I opened it. "Are you guys sure you want to come?" I whispered.

" _Yes_ ," they all told me with exasperation.

We entered the darkly lit circular room. There were several doors. I knew which one to go through. I led them to one of the left side. "This one. From my dream. Let's go."

The room I led them into was filled with little glass balls on shelves. It was fascinating—they lit up the whole room, little brightly lit orbs.

"This is it!" I told them, leading them inside. We wandered throughout the aisles, fascinated. After a few minutes, Hermione told me what I feared.

"I don't think Sirius is here."

"Haile…" called Neville suddenly. "Come look."

"What?" I asked, finding him by tracking his voice down.

"It's got your name on it."

Neville was holding one of the orbs that had a label fixed to it. I strode over and took it from him. On the label, it read: Dark Lord and Haile Potter.

"Merlin's beard," I gasped in fascination.

"Hand it over, girl."

All six of us turned around, our hearts catching in our throats. There stood the tall, blonde Lucius Malfoy. "Give me the prophecy."

"You!" I exclaimed. "I'm not giving you this! Where's Sirius?"

There was more than him. Several Death Eaters laughed, and their shadows came into view in the dark room.

"Give me the prophecy and no one gets hurt," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Yeah right!" I shouted.

Bellatrix Lestrange floated into the light. Neville stiffened. "Oh, wittle baby Potter won't go anywhere without her Sirius Bwack!"

"Hand it over."

"No!" I screamed.

"ACCIO PRO—"

"PROTEGO!" I shouted at Bellatrix Lestrange, who had tried to receive the prophecy from me by force. She was taken aback.

"Oh, I see," she said coldly.

"Do nothing!" Lucius demanded at her. "If it breaks, then…"

"If you come near us," I told the Death Eaters carefully. "I'll smash this dumb 'prophecy' and Voldemort won't be happy with any of you, will he?"

"She dares speak his name!" Bellatrix cried while the others hissed.

"What prophecy is this?" I asked, sounding braver than I felt. How were we going to get out of this alive? I had led the others to danger. It was my fault.

"You don't know?" Lucius asked mockingly. "Dumbledore never told you why you have that blasted scar on your forehead?"

I was honestly confused. "What?" I asked, cocking my head. "I'm afraid I'm confused."

"That's why the Dark Lord has been sending you these dreams about this place, hoping you'd come get it for him," Lucius Malfoy said. "Poor Haile Potter…haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby?"

"NOW!" I screamed, as all of six of us yelled, "REDUCTO!" towards the Death Eaters.

Prophecies crashed to the floor, and it was a good distraction.

"RUN!" I cried, as we began to sprint towards the exit.

We got separated, but I managed to get a hold of Hermione and Neville. "We have to go back!" Neville cried.

"This way!" I whispered, pulling them towards another door.

We ran right into a pair of Death Eaters. Hermione, thinking quick, Disarmed them before they had a chance to think.

"STUPEFY!" Neville and I yelled, Stunning both of them.

We began running towards the door again. We entered the door while two more Death Eaters came running after us. They hit Hermione with a jinx before we could react and she crumpled to the floor.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I screamed, and one of the Death Eaters fell to the floor, invisibly bound. Neville had already Stunned the other one.

I ran to Hermione's side, frantically checking for a pulse. Neville felt her neck. "She's alive," he said. He was bleeding rather badly from his head.

"Stay here with her!" I told him. "I've got to find the others."

Before I could leave, Ron, Ginny and Luna stumbled into the room. "Oh, thank heavens," Luna said, pulling Ginny along with her.

"Her ankle's broken," Ron told us. "What happened to Hermione!?"

"She's been hit, but she's alive," I told him, my eyes wide with trepidation. "Ron—Luna—Neville, help me with Hermione and Ginny. Let's get out of here."

We stood up, hoisting Hermione and Ginny both. Three Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, burst in the room, throwing Stunning spells. They missed, as we all ducked down, but I sent a jinx that had them all ducking as well. We hurried out of range.

Luna was Stunned next. She fell next to Hermione, lifeless. Ginny couldn't get up from the ground with her ankle.

"GET POTTER!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Neville, Ron, and I hoisted Ginny up and ran from the room. A Stunning spell hit Ginny.

Ron, Neville, and I stood with our backs facing each other, now in a huge open room, defending ourselves against Death Eaters.

"GIVE US THE PROPHECY!" Lucius Malfoy screamed. Ron was Stunned.

"NEVER!" I screamed, but I was panicking. There was only Neville and I left now…

Suddenly, doors burst open from above. Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were now in the fight as well.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed. _We had help._

Neville and I dodged the red spells, and flattened ourselves on the ground behind a rock. I was still holding the prophecy.

"Neville, you're injured, stay here," I told him, and ran out to fight side by side against Sirius.

Spells were flying everywhere. Tonks and Lupin were battling a couple of Death Eaters, while Moody took on two by himself. I helped Sirius with two, while he tried his hardest to protect me first.

"HAILE! RUN! Take the prophecy and run!" Sirius shouted at me.

I turned away and went to get Neville. "Come on, Neville!" I told him. "We've got to go!"

"DUMBLEDORE!" Neville screamed, pointing to the a door above. _THANK GOD!_

I flipped over to see Dumbledore approaching the scene. Sirius was now fighting Bellatrix. I ran over to my watch the scene, hoping to help him.

"No, HAILE, GO," Sirius yelled, turning to face me.

Then, my life was turned over.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing Worse Than Death

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix cried, and I watched with horror as the jinx hit him in the chest. He fell backwards beyond a ragged veil hanging from the arch. It happened so quick. So painless.

"NO! SIRIUS!" I screamed, running towards him, dropping the prophecy. It smashed into a million little pieces on the ground. Several Death Eaters cried out, but Bellatrix Lestrange was too busy laughing with pride to notice.

Lupin was holding me back.

"He's gone, Haile, there's nothing we can do!" Lupin told me.

"NO, PLEASE! SIRIUS!" I was screaming, hot tears running down my face.

"He's gone, Haile…"

He was. I had seen it. Bellatrix Lestrange had killed him. All I could think of was…not _again_. Voldemort did not take my loved ones away _again_. First, my parents. Then, Cedric Diggory. Now, Sirius Black.

"NOT AGAIN!" I bellowed, anger overpowering my senses.

I broke free from Lupin's grip and chased after Bellatrix Lestrange. She was laughing hysterically. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed him!" she was singing. "You know, Potter, I was once beautiful like you…before I got sent to Azkaban. You know why I was sent there? BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"CRUCIO!" I shouted at her. She fell to the floor, but didn't cry out.

"You've never used an Unforgivable Curse. You need to mean it. You need to want to cause pain. Give me the prophecy."

"Didn't you see it break, you idiot?" I told her. "It broke!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed at me. "ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

Then, there was a presence behind me that made my bones chill. I knew who it was.

A hand from behind me reached out to caress my cheek, sliding down to my chin, making my scar nearly explode with pain.

Then, Dumbledore was there. "I see I'm going to have to get through you first, Dumbledore," came the hissing of Voldemort. He left my side to begin dueling. It was the most intense and powerful fight I might ever witness.

 _Please win, Dumbledore, please win…_

I watched with terror, at being in the presence of Lord Voldemort once more.

 _Please let it be all a dream…Sirius is still alive…._

Suddenly, Voldemort was gone, vanished. I ran out to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore yelled, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" And he sounded scared.

Then, my scar burst open. I fell to the floor, unable to take the unbearable pain. I rather have died than experienced that.

 _Mark my words, Haile Potter, you will get yours. I will kill you…t_ _ **here is nothing worse than death**_ _._

I awoke up, sweating from head to toe, shaking.

The Atrium in which we were was filled with witches and wizards. Voldemort was gone…but I could tell by the looks on the Ministry's faces that they had caught a glimpse of him.

Fudge was there, white in the face. "I…I saw him…You-Know-Who…"

"I shall see you in a half an hour," Dumbledore told me. "Take this Portkey back to Hogwarts and I'll meet you there. Minister, I daresay we have a few things to discuss."

I took the Portkey and landed back in Dumbledore's office. Once alone, I collapsed in an armchair with a sob and covered my face with my hands, having a good cry for several minutes.

I really had had enough. I was sick of Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle or whoever he was! He had first killed my parents and tried to kill me for reasons that are unknown to me but the Death Eaters seemed to know! He then proceeded to haunt me for the next fourteen years until once again murdering the boy I truly loved, right in front of my face. And now, Sirius Black was dead. Because of me. NO! BECAUSE OF HIM! He was the one that sent me that vision, luring me to the Department of Mysteries! I stomped my foot angrily hysterically.

I had fallen for his trick! I was not only lured there, but I lured the rest of the Order there too! I didn't even know if my friends were okay…what if someone else was injured too?

Finally, after what seemed like hours of torturous wait, Dumbledore appeared in front of me, quiet as a mouse.

"Your friends are all alive and well. The members of the Order are being treated, and they will all live."

"Not Sirius," I told him, my voice cracking.

"I believe…I owe you an explanation."

I looked up. "An explanation?" I asked.

'It begins with your scar," Dumbledore said gently, taking a seat across from me. "As you already know, through it, you and Voldemort share a powerful connection. And more recently, he became aware of it, after you penetrated his mind so far as to see the attack of Arthur Weasley. But why, Haile, were you taught Occlumency by Professor Snape and not I?"

"I wondered that…" I admitted. "Professor, I wondered since the beginning of last summer why you dared not look me in the eyes, not speak to me unless necessary. You _ignored_ me the entire year."

Dumbledore hung his head. His voice was heavy. "I did want Voldemort to know our relationship was more than headmaster and pupil. I feared he would try to possess you. I was only trying to protect you…with good reason. Voldemort demonstrated tonight that his aim was to kill you. Alas, Professor Snape did find out through Occlumency lessons that Voldemort was sending you visions of the Department of Mysteries."

"It's my fault," I confessed to Dumbledore, my eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't practice Occlumency enough, and I put everyone in danger…and that's why Sirius is…is…"

"Haile, after you told Professor Snape that hidden message in Umbridge's office, he contacted Sirius at once. He alerted members of the Order because he suspected you still thought that the vision you saw was true. Professor Snape told Sirius to stay behind…but of course Sirius did not."

I sniffled. "Who told _you_?"

"Kreacher. Apparently he has been serving more than one master for months. Narcissa Malfoy. He passed on information…the only information that he was allowed too. That Sirius Black and you were very, very close."

"So it _is_ my fault!" I shouted.

"Haile, would you please stop blaming yourself? If anyone's fault, it is mine. I kept Sirius inside that house, hoping to keep him alive. Instead, it let to his ultimate defeat."

"Of course it did!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "Being locked up does that to a person. You kept _me_ locked up all last summer!"

Dumbledore buried his face in his hands while I sat staring at him.

"I want the truth."

Dumbledore finally looked up at me. "Yes. It is time for you to know what you should have five years ago. Please, if I can have your attention. Firstly…why is it that I left you with your aunt and uncle, when so many other wizarding families would have taken you in? I wanted to keep you safe. So, I placed a charm upon you and your aunt sealed it by taking you in. The strongest shield there is—love.

"Then, you arrived at Hogwarts after a grueling ten years with the Muggles. But you were alive and healthy. You rose up to meet the challenges that occurred in your first year with more bravery than I could have anticipated. I still could not tell you why.

"Your second year. You met challenges that even grown wizards never face. But twelve years old was still too young. I did not want you to carry the burden of knowing. And then your third year, you found Sirius Black. I knew I would have to tell you soon. But I didn't.

"Your fourth year…my excuses were running out. You had fallen in love, and seen that loved one die. You were much more mature. You had seen the Darkest Lord of all-time return and you fought him. I still could not bring upon you the truth. But now, I must.

"Voldemort tried to kill you because of a prophecy made right before your birth. No one knew the full contents of it. That's why he set out to kill you, but his plan backfired. Ever since then, he wanted that weapon, the prophecy—the knowledge of how to destroy you."

"I dropped it," I told him.

"Yes, but that was merely a record. The real prophecy was made by Professor Trelawney sixteen years ago. I was there. The prophecy states that neither can live while the other survives. And it was between you and Lord Voldemort, for certain."

I sat in silence for a few minutes, while the sun rose over the tip of the trees, as daylight crept over Hogwarts.

"So…it's destiny, is it? One of us must kill each other in the end?" I asked hollowly.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Can't wait," I said dryly, licking my lips. "Professor, might I ask you just one more irrelevant question?"

"Please."

"Why…wasn't I chosen as prefect?" It was silly, childish. But I had to know.

Dumbledore looked me for a long time. "I thought you had enough responsibility as it was." And I saw a tear trickle down his face.

That morning, papers were printed with the headlines that the Lord Voldemort had returned. I visited Ron and Hermione in the Hospital Wing. Luna and Ginny were there as well.

I would have to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy eventually, but not now. They drifted off to sleep again, and I left to go see Hagrid. He was back.

On the way down, I saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. All three of their fathers were convicted as followers of Lord Voldemort and sentenced to Azkaban.

"You're dead, Potter," Malfoy told me. His face was white and shaking with anger.

"You going fill your dad's shoes now that he's chucked away where he belongs?" I shot back.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me, furious. "How dare you talk about my father that way! You just wait. You will get yours."

"This is really it, huh?" I asked him, as he turned to walk away. "We're _really_ enemies now. On opposite sides of a war."

"It's destiny," Malfoy told me. The words rung in my ear strangely.

"Actually, I have a bone to pick with you," I said. I pulled him aside, and said quietly, "Don't try to deny it. You weren't going to let Umbridge torture me that night, were you?"

He looked down at the floor. "You just don't get it, do you?" he said, after several moments.

"I get that you make my life miserable and you're the worst person I've ever met. And then, then you aren't, just like that. What's with you?"

His eyes met mine. He laughed like he couldn't believe himself or me. "Doesn't matter, Potter. Guess we'll never know."

He turned to walk away. I felt myself wanting more answers for him, unsatisfied. "Never know what?" I called after him. God, why did I care?

He turned back once more to look at me. "Destiny," he said again.

And then he was gone.

I went down to talk to Hagrid. He talked mostly about Sirius. And it strangely didn't make me sad. It made me feel better.

"It's how he would have wanted ter go. In battle," Hagrid said thoughtfully. "I know yeh miss him, Haile, but you of all people should know by now…losing people is just how life goes sometimes. You mope 'round all yeh want, but yeh know yer parents, Cedric, and Sirius would want yeh ter go on."

Hagrid was right.

But…

I missed him…so much though. What would I do without him? He was everything to me. But I had to be strong. And keep moving, keep pushing through this tough time. That's what he would've wanted.

The last day on the Hogwarts Express was different than the others yet the same. This time last year I was mourning the death of Cedric Diggory and now I mourning the death of Sirius Black. Who would it be next year?

Hermione and Ron were being very supportive. Hermione told me how maturely I was handling his death. Getting off the train, I found myself surrounded my members of the Order and the Weasleys and people I cared about.

They promised to have me whisked away as soon as possible, and I just couldn't find the words to tell them how much it meant to me.

All I knew at that moment was that a second war had began. And I knew, I just knew, I was on the winning side. And in the end, it would come to me. It would be between Lord Voldemort and I. And that's all that mattered.

But…for some reason…I don't like to admit…I couldn't get that awful git, Draco Malfoy, out of my mind. His words were ringing my ears still, as I walked away towards my aunt and uncle and cousin…

 ** _"_** ** _It's destiny."_**


End file.
